Conjunto de One- Shot
by VaatiMage
Summary: Conjunto de One-Shot de The Legend Of Zelda: Four Swords
1. 00: Introducción

**~Introducción~**

¡Hola! Éste... libro por así decirlo habrá Conjunto de One-shot y Drabbles, no estarán relacionados entre sí pero en caso contrario les avisaré.

Sólo será sobre el fandom The Legend Of Zelda: Minish Cap & Four Swords, probablemente los una o haga un one-shot con otras sagas pero la principal será esas dos para que ya vayan sabiendo.

Por cierto, algunos drabbles y one-shot ya los he subido antes pero los he borrado... quizás algunos tengan arreglo o modifique algunas escenitas.

**—Disclaimer:** _LOZ no me pertenece._

**—Parejas:** _VioxShadow; ShadowxLink; AzulxRojo; VaatixVio/xShadow; ZeLink, Dark ZeLink. (Hasta ahora mencionaré esos... quizás haya más)_

**—Advertencia:** _Algunos puede que tengan lemmon, otros sean yaois y otros sean apto para todo público (¿). Posibles OOC._

**—N/A:** _En los mismos títulos mencionaré las parejas o personajes quienes serían el protagonista... ejemplo Título (AxB) o Título (D)._

_Sin nada más qué decir, disfruten._


	2. 01: Gustar Y Enamorar (VioxShadow)

_**Empecemos con el primer One-shot que he hecho de ésta saga: **__**Gustar es pasajero y Enamorar eterno**__**, pero Remake xD ésta vez se va a llamar **__**Gustar Y Enamorar **__**para que sea más corto, modifiqué algunas escenitas y saqué otras que consideraba relleno… Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al remakearlo (¿)**_

_**Dato: las letras cursivas son los recuerdos y las normales el presente.**_

* * *

_**Gustar Y Enamorar**__** (**__VioxShadow__**)**_

—_Hum… Eh… Hola —Shadow Link saluda de una manera extrañamente tímida mientras toma asiento al lado de un hylian muy similar a él, salvo que éste es rubio, poco le importó haberle interrumpido en su lectura es más… si tenía que esperar a que acabara de leer para hablarle se haría viejo. Vio apenas mueve su cabeza para mirarlo indiferente, le devolvió el saludo sin expresión alguna y volvió su vista al libro—. Ayer no vine, ¿Puedes contarme qué hicieron? _

_¿Desde cuándo un chico irresponsable como Shadow Link hace esa clase de pregunta? Debe estar castigado y verse obligado a levantar la nota para interesarse en lo que hicieron el día anterior. El rubio suspira, apoya su espalda en la silla y levanta la mirada hacia el techo, se cruza de brazos y permanece en silencio mientras trata de recordar siendo observado por la sombra._

_Tal como se menciona, se encuentran en el colegio; todavía faltaba algunos compañeros por llegar y el timbre no ha sonado aún—. No mucho… En Historia como siempre, nos dejaron unas preguntas para responder, en Lengua leímos unas páginas más —señala el libro que estaba leyendo—, y en Matemáticas… la profesora dejó unas fotocopias para retirar, es un trabajo práctico y debemos entregarlo dentro de dos semanas._

—_¿Nada más?_

—_Nada más —vuelve a su lectura._

—_Ya veo… Gracias —comienza a sacar sus útiles de su mochila; Vio lo mira de reojo extrañado ya que podría decirse que Shadow Link no es su compañero de banco pues, ¡Quién no se extrañaría con ese detalle!._

—_¿Por qué te sientas aquí?._

—_¿No puedo? —se encoje de hombros mostrando su típica sonrisa de niño travieso._

—_¿Qué hay de Vaati? _

—_No vendrá hoy._

—_Ah… De acuerdo —y otra vez, vuelve su mirada al libro. Podría decirse que se sintió ilusionado por un momento, siempre ha estado solo y había creído que Shadow Link quería ser su amigo pero se ha dado a entender que sólo lo usa para no quedar solo._

—_¿Qué estás leyendo?_

—_Qué te importa._

—_Bueno, sólo quería sacar conversación… —frunce el entrecejo el peli morado, poco le importó a Vio si se molestaba ya que si a nadie le importa cómo se siente él después usarlo para no estar solo pues habría que estar a mano, ¿No?._

_Más tarde al finalizar la clase, el rubio se encamina hacia la librería con el objetivo de encargar la fotocopia de matemáticas para Verde y para él y para su suerte, la librería estaba vacía._

—_Buenas tardes, ¿Qué necesita? —le atiende una hermosa joven, Vio apoya sus codos sobre el mostrador y con una cálida sonrisa responde._

—_Deme la fotocopia de Matemáticas, por favor, de tercer año turno tarde._

—_El del trabajo práctico —Vio asiente—. ¿Uno?_

—_Dos._

—_Que sean tres fotocopias —Vio mueve su cabeza a un lado encontrándose con Shadow Link, quien no pudo evitar brindarle otra de sus sonrisas de niño travieso—. Hola._

—_Olvidé decirte que la profesora de Lengua también dejó una fotocopia._

—_¡Uuf! ¡No voy a tener libertad esta semana!_

—_¿Algo más? —cuestiona la joven entregándoles los trabajos a ambos chicos._

—_No, nada más —Vio paga lo suyo y se retira._

—_Eh… yo sí —habla Shadow Link. _

_Vio se encamina lentamente hacia su casa, se detiene en la panadería de Sal y Pimienta a leer las ofertas y a comprar unos panes dulces para merendar en casa. Deseaba poder disfrutar un poco más de los rayos del sol, sería agradable sentir su calorcito pero no, ya no faltaba mucho para oscurecer de hecho y la brisa fresca no hacía más que causarle uno que otros escalofríos. Oye unos pasos rápidos detrás de él como si alguien viniera corriendo, pensó que se trataba de los niños—. ¡Hola, otra vez! —Shadow Link se detuvo en cuanto llegó a su lado, Vio no hizo más que mirarlo cansino._

—_«¡Qué pesado!» Hola… _

—_¿Vives cerca de aquí?_

—_Qué te importa._

—_¡Oye, trato de acercarme a ti, no seas así! —frunce el entrecejo la sombra._

—_Que Vaati haya faltado no implica que busques a alguien para reemplazarlo._

—_¡Cómo piensas así de mí!_

—_Tú solito te diste a entender._

—_Pues te equivocas, siempre hemos pensado en acercarnos a ti pero tienes esa pésima actitud que preferíamos quedarnos lejos._

—_Es mi carácter y no voy a cambiar sólo porque ustedes me lo pidan. _

—_Shadow —ambos se giraron encontrándose con el brujo de los vientos—. He venido a buscarte —se acerca a ambos y al ver a Vio sonríe aún más—. Ah, a ti te tengo buenas noticias~ — extiende su mano hacia el rubio, de repente aparece unas diez hojas escritas. Vio las agarra sorprendido._

—_¿Y esto?_

—_Es el trabajo práctico de Informática. ¿Recuerdas que el profesor nos unió para hacer el trabajo? Bueno, no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde vives entonces pensé en buscar algunas informaciones y entregarte esto para que tú lo continúes —Vio permanecía observándolo absorto._

—_Tú… ¿¡Lo hiciste!? —parecía como si le costara creerlo, tal vez había juzgado mal a Shadow y a Vaati como los chicos vagos del salón._

—_¿No lo estás viendo? Estuve aburrido y me dije "¡Hey! ¿Por qué mejor no hago el trabajo práctico de Informática?". Lo sé, también estoy orgulloso de mí —sonríe presumido llevando una mano a su pecho._

—_¡Cómo no se me había ocurrido eso! —los ojitos de Shadow Link brillaron ante la idea—. ¡Haré lo mismo con Ravio para no tener que aguantarlo cerca de mí! ¡Eres un genio, Vaati! —comienza a alejarse junto al brujo pero no sin antes haberse despedido del rubio—. Nos vemos, Vio —saluda con la mano._

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

Suspira, cierra su libro y levanta la cabeza para contemplar las hojas de los árboles bailando al ritmo de la brisa; hoy no podría leer tranquilo… bueno, sí podría pero su cabeza no paraba de traerles recuerdos de la secundaria impidiendo que se concentrara en la lectura. Sonreía con cada fragmento de aquellos recuerdos, de aquellos días cuando formó amistad con los _Chicos Vagos_.

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

—_¿Pasa algo, Vio? Estás pálido —pregunta Rojo después de un rato de verlo entrar, Verde y Azul se giraron a verlo—. ¿Qué pasó?_

—_Vaati me entregó su parte del trabajo práctico de Informática._

—_¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En serio!? —se impacta Verde—. Bueno, sí es para ponerse pálido —rió._

—_¿Quién es Vaati? —pregunta un curioso Azul._

—_Un compañero nuestro —responde Verde. Para ser específico, los cuatro Links iban al mismo colegio sólo que Azul y Rojo eligieron el turno mañana mientras que Verde y Vio el turno tarde; no es como si hubieran preferido ese turno sino que ya no quedaron más vacantes. El Link calmado se dirige a su cuarto, se cambia de ropa y va a merendar junto a sus hermanos._

_Azul y Rojo eran los primeros en irse a dormir, Verde y Vio podían trasnochar sin problema; ambos se encuentran en la sala de estar haciendo sus tareas lo más silenciosos posibles para no interrumpir el sueño de sus hermanos. Tercer año era muy difícil para los cuatro, de no ser porque su padre les prometió una consola si pasaran de año no se estarían esforzando lo suficiente. Verde decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta._

—_¿Pasó algo interesante el día de hoy? _

—… —_no estaba seguro de contarlo, ya de por sí los cuatro son de contarse todo lo que les sucede, no porque se vieran obligados sino porque querían compartir lo que les sucedía y pedir consejos y opiniones. _

—_Me suena a que sí —responde el líder ante el silencio de Vio._

—_Bueno… Shadow Link estuvo raro… se me acercaba mucho._

—_¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?_

—_¡Como si yo lo supiera!_

—_Ok, fue una pregunta tonta. ¿Qué te decía?_

—_Nada especial… creí que sólo me estaba usando para no estar solo porque Vaati había faltado… pero luego me dijo que ellos intentan acercarse a mí pero que mi actitud les saca las ganas._

—_Pues tienen razón… Deberías mejorar en eso. No es la primera vez que veo que intentan hacer una amistad contigo y de una manera u otra acabas por enfadarlos con tu carácter. No todos van a fallarte, Vio… Hay quienes realmente estén interesados en ser tu amigo. Trata de no echarlo a perder —Vio se sintió ofendido con lo que oyó pero no podía negar que Verde tenía razón. _

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

El rubio recordaba haber pasado toda la noche, toda la semana pensando en, al menos, poder suavizar un poco su manera de ser y dejarse llevar. Recordaba que había sido duro consigo mismo hasta el punto en el que se obligaba a no encariñarse demasiado rápido. Por más que lo intentaba, fracasaba, no le era nada fácil cambiar. Sin embargo agradecía internamente lo necio que fueron los peli morados como para insistir en ser su amigo, algo debieron ver en él y pensaba que jamás sabría qué fue.

A medida que pasaron las semanas Vio fue aceptándolos, se dejó llevar y poco a poco los dejó entrar a su vida; no iba a negar que se divertía bastante con ellos y siempre estuvieron ahí en sus momentos grises, especialmente uno.

**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**

—_¿Podemos hablar? —Link deja su consola portátil de lado y se refriega los ojitos._

—_¿De qué quieres hablar? —bosteza el calmado dejando su libro de lado, ambos ya estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas. No dormían los cuatro en una misma habitación sino separados; en una habitación duermen Azul y Rojo y en la otra Verde y Vio, al principio habían quedado en Rojo con Vio y Verde con Azul pero sucedió que para turno mañana se quedaron sin vacantes, entonces para no molestarlos cuando dormían optaron por dormir en una habitación los dos Links que irían por la mañana y en otra a los que irían por la tarde. _

—_De cualquier cosa —responde observando el techo pensativo, permanecieron en silencio un rato hasta que a Link se le ocurrió una pregunta—. ¿De qué se reían Shadow Link y tú en la cafetería? —pregunta curioso; Vio esboza una sonrisa al recordarlo._

—_De nada. _

—_¿Cómo que de nada? De algo debieron haberse reído —mueve su rostro para mirarlo confuso._

—_Es que fue de nada, ambos estábamos sin ganas de vivir y de repente comenzamos a reírnos como un par de borrachos —Link continúa observándolo en silencio—. ¿Qué pasa?_

—_Si te lo digo… ¿No te vas a enojar?_

—_Me voy a enojar, dime._

—_Mmm… Olvídalo._

—_Olvídalo nada. Dime._

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo… —suspira—. Sospecho de que le gustas a Shadow Link._

—_Ya empezamos —roda los ojos un cansino Vio—. ¿No te cansas de esto, Verde? ¡No puedo hacer amigos porque ya estás diciendo esas cosas! ¿Y ahora, dime, qué te hace sospecharlo?_

—_Bueno, creo que se nota por mucho en Shadow Link por la manera en que te trata. Si no te diste cuenta, Vaati se está alejando cada vez más de ustedes y a veces Shadow se pone rojo cuando está contigo. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez Shadow siente algo por ti desde antes y para no levantar sospechas le pidió a Vaati acercarse a ti? —Vio levanta una ceja—. Te daré un ejemplo… Imagina que Zelda y yo no somos nada, ni amigos ni nada, ahora imagina que empieza a gustarme entonces para no ir descaradamente y levantar sospechas te digo a ti que intentemos acercarnos a ella para ser sus amigos, así no sospecharía nada, luego una vez que la tenemos podrías ir alejándote de a poco mientras yo me encargo de lo mío._

—_Suena bastante estúpido —se dio media vuelta._

—_¡Pero puede ser una posibilidad!_

—_¿Por qué no lo averiguas por tu cuenta y me dejas en paz con eso?_

—_¡Vale, vale!_

—_¡Duérmanse! —ordenó su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta. Link suspira, apaga el velador y los dos se disponen a dormir._

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

—Hola~ —Vio se pone de pie y camina hasta toparse con la sombra, quien le brinda un fuerte abrazo y un par de besos en la mejilla—. Te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti —a pesar de que llevaran cinco años de relación, eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que podían encontrarse cara a cara y es que Shadow Link vivía muy lejos y no tenía la magia de poder tele transportarse de un lado a otro. Sin embargo eso hacía más especial la relación, el encuentro era muy gratificante para los dos, ambos podían estar de acuerdo en que las emociones que experimentan desde el encuentro hasta la despedida no lo cambiarían por nada. Vio agarra la maleta de la sombra y lo guía hasta su casa.

—¡Hola Shadow Link! ¿Vas a pasar una semana aquí? —saluda un alegre Rojo regresando de la Ciudadela, el mencionado se detuvo y le correspondió el saludo al pequeño—. ¡Genial! —expresa después de que Shadow afirmara su pregunta—. Siempre cada vez que venías yo debía irme a la casa del abuelo pero como ahora le toca a Azul… vamos a poder conocernos un poco —se lo veía feliz.

—Voy a guardar tu maleta en mi cuarto —habla Vio separándose de su pareja dejándolo tener una conversación con Rojo. El rubio entra a casa y deja caer la maleta al suelo del asombro tras ver a un Link mimoso abrazando y llenando de besitos en una de las mejillas de Vaati. Por la mirada del brujo pudo deducir que no quería que lo atraparan así y supo que estaba en lo correcto al verlo empujar a Verde haciéndolo caer sentado al suelo—. Eh… jejeje continúen —sonríe burlón.

—¡No estábamos haciendo nada! —el rostro del brujo se había pintado de carmesí.

—¡Sí, claro! —se agacha a agarrar la maleta—. ¡Oigan! ¿Qué ustedes no estaban interesados en Zelda?

—Parece que has olvidado el día en que me rechazó con una cachetada, querido Vio —se soba la mejilla como si todavía sintiera la cachetada que la princesa le había dado, bueno… no podrían culparla ya que Vaati se lo había ganado por ser tan terco.

—Y… a mí me mandó a la Friendzone —sonríe con torpeza Link—. Pero… —se acerca a Vaati para abrazarlo mientras el otro intenta alejarlo—, nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustamos. ¿No es así?

—No van a durar —farfulla Vio comenzando a caminar hacia su cuarto.

—¿Otra vez con esa tonta teoría tuya? —obviamente Link se sintió ofendido con eso.

—¿Lo dijo por una razón o intenta adivinar nuestro futuro? —levanta una ceja el brujo.

—¡No le hagas caso!

**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**

—… —_Vio observaba a Verde sonarse la nariz y limpiándose las lagrimitas que bajaban por sus mejillas una tras otra haciendo un esfuerzo por escribir en su carpeta—. ¿Por qué mejor no vas a descansar? Bien sabemos que no vas a ir mañana._

—_No me quiedo preocupa po las tadeas mañada —responde Link antes de sonarse la nariz otra vez._

—_Entiendo —niega levemente con la cabeza y vuelve en lo suyo._

—_Po ciedto —el calmado levanta la mirada para observarlo—. Hablé con Shadow Link —le brinda una sonrisa._

—_¿Ajam…?_

—_Estuve en lo codecto, le gustas._

—_Ya veo —vuelve a bajar la mirada indiferente._

—_¡Cielos, Vio! —se ofende Verde._

—_¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Azul sosteniendo un vaso con agua, por ese detalle pudieron deducir que venía de la cocina pero no pudieron evitar preguntarse en qué momento había salido de su cuarto ya que de una forma u otra tendrían que haberlo visto. Verde mira a Azul molesto y señalando a Vio responde._

—_¡Esta cosa ni sendimientos diene! _

—_¿Recién te diste cuenta? Tiene hielo en lugar de corazón —habla Azul entre bostezo, luego se dirige a su cuarto. _

—_¡Claro que sí tengo sentimientos! —replica Vio apenas escuchó la puerta de la habitación de Azul cerrarse—. También me gusta Shadow Link —lo último dicho hizo que Link abriera sus ojitos de par en par._

—_Y si te gusda ¿Po qué no te confiedas? ¡Puedes adepentidte más adelante! —tosió y volvió a sonarse la nariz._

—_No lo hago porque me gusta —Verde lo observa con el cejo fruncido, no se enojó con la respuesta sino que más bien lo confundió—. Es obvio que lo que siento por él es pasajero, Shadow Link sería como una especie de Crush por así decirlo. Seamos realistas, Verde; Shadow Link y yo no duraríamos ni un mes. Tienes que saber que no soy como tú en éste sentido, a ti te gusta alguien y a la semana te confiesas cuando yo prefiero esperar a aclarar los sentimientos._

—_Se me hace que tiedes miedo de suf… suf —volvió a sonarse la nariz._

—… —_Vio desvió la mirada, tal vez su hermano tenía razón: tenía miedo de volver a sufrir. Recordó que años anteriores se había enamorado de una chica, a pesar de que no llegaron a ser nada su amor por ella fue muy fuerte y muy fuerte fue la tristeza que tuvo que soportar durante meses tirado en la cama. Reconoce que por más fuerte y frío que sea, una vez que tropieza con el amor se vuelve débil y lo detesta, detesta sentirse así. No podía evitar pensar que otra vez volverían los celos, los malos entendidos, las decepciones y la desconfianza si es que se le confesara a Shadow Link y éste le correspondiera. A veces ni entiende qué es lo lindo que ven los demás el sentirse enamorado cuando él logra ver más los lados negativos en lugar de los positivos o tal vez, él era el que estaba mal—. Puedes que… tengas razón… pero aun así prefiero estar seguro antes de dar ese paso. No me gustaría confesarme y que al mes siguiente dejara de gustarme. Tal vez cuando sienta algo más fuerte por él lo intente. _

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

—¿Shadow?

—¿Vaati? ¡Vaati! —la sombra tiró su mochila a un lado y corrió hacia el brujo para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, un abrazo que el mayor no tardó en responder; después de la secundaria no supieron nada el uno del otro, Vaati había vuelto a su pueblo Minish a cumplir su sueño de ser un maestro de las Artesanías Minish como su maestro Ezlo y Shadow Link viajó a Lorule para convertirse en el caballero real de la princesa Hilda.

Rojo no sabía sobre el lazo que ambos llevaban ya que nunca los había conocido en la secundaria pero por el lado de Link, se sintió bastante conmovido por la escena.

—¡Demonios! —maldice el Link sereno sobándose la cabeza, estaba acomodando el armario en tan sólo una disparada para que Shadow Link pudiera guardar su mochila y su abrigo, dudaba que pudiera entrar su maleta. En eso una carpeta de Link, pesada por cierto, se le había caído en su cabeza. Levanta la carpeta cuestionándose por qué Verde seguiría guardando cosas de la secundaria. Vuelve a agacharse a recoger los pedazos de hojas rayadas y cuadriculadas que habían salido disparadas de ésta, una de esas hojitas había unos garabatos, al darle un poco más de atención se dio cuenta de que se trataba del juego "El Ahorcado". Sonríe leve con el recuerdo que le había llegado a la mente.

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

_Un día nublado, ventoso y lluvioso decidió presentarse en un día de semana obligando a gran parte de los alumnos del colegio de Hyrule a ausentarse y ¡Cómo no! ¡Era un día perfecto para quedarse en casa! Shadow Link se hubiera tomado ese lujo si todos sus compañeros se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en faltar pero como no lo hicieron, se vio obligado a ir; ya no podía faltar ni un solo día más o quedaría libre y tendría que rendir todas las materias por lo que tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por asistir y aguantarse la bronca al ver que no ponían asistencia. En éste momento se odiaba a sí mismo por el hecho de que siempre se prometía ahorrar las faltas para casos como estos pero como se puede ver, nunca cumplía. Por otro lado, a Vio le encantaba los días lluviosos y mucho más salir, le inspiraba aprender y leer; no tenía problemas en asistir al colegio con el tiempo así._

_Como era sabido, gran parte del salón habían preferido quedarse en sus casas y por ello las clases se ven canceladas; así que podría decirse que los alumnos podían hacer lo que quieran, era como un día libre en el colegio bajo la supervisión de los profesores, claro._

_Para suerte de Shadow Link, ya no faltaba mucho para que tocara el timbre de salida… o para su mala suerte porque los minutos se hacían eternos; entonces para pasar el tiempo, jugó a los Ahorcados con Vio._

—_S —el rubio mira la hoja donde Shadow Link escribía, frunció el entrecejo confundido cuando vio que añadió sólo una S al final de la palabra—. De una cosa estoy seguro, es Fotosíntesis._

—_Exacto, ¡Has ganado! —Shadow escribe dos C en las últimas rayitas libres—. Fotocíntecis. Te toca —le entrega la hoja._

—_Es FOTOSÍNTESIS, con S —le corrigió._

—_Entonces perdiste por corregirme —le enseña la lengua._

—_Si no sabes la diferencia entre VES y VEZ es porque VES mucha televisión y rara VEZ agarras un libro._

—_¿Te he dicho que mi malas notas en Lengua se debe a mi pésima ortografía?_

—_¡Ay, Shadow! —niega con la cabeza riendo leve._

—_Vio, quiero hablarte de algo —guarda la hoja del juego en su carpeta, apoya sus brazos sobre ella y dirige su mirada al rubio quien tenía toda su atención—. Yo sé que Link te lo habrá contado, no me cabe duda o de alguna manera te lo habrá dado a entender. ¿Puedo saber qué sientes por mí? —ambos permanecieron en silencio mirándose a los ojos seriamente, ambos con el mismo gesto pero diferente a la vez: Shadow Link esperaba una respuesta y Vio intentaba pensar en las palabras correctas. Después de un largo silencio, el rubio suspira y se acomoda en su asiento._

—_Yo… no voy a mentirte… —pausó unos segundos—. Tú… Tú me gustas —desvía la mirada avergonzado perdiéndose la incontrolable sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro del peli violeta._

—_¡No tienes idea de cuán feliz me pone esto!_

—_No lo estés… por favor._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Escucha… —se muerde el labio inferior, no sabía cómo explicárselo sin tener que sonar tan duro—. Tú… tú sólo me gustas, siento que… lo que siento por ti es pasajero —Shadow abrió la boca como para decir algo, sin embargo Vio lo interrumpió—. Es sólo una atracción, no estoy enamorado de ti… no sueño en tener algo contigo ni me interesaría tener una salida —para ese entonces, la sonrisa de la sombra había desaparecido—. Siento que no va a funcionar, que intentar tener algo no sería más que una pérdida de tiempo —el silencio entre ambos volvió a reinar, Shadow Link estaba serio—. De seguro sientes lo mismo._

—_Si tú lo dices —comenzó a guardar sus útiles en su mochila, luego se levantó de su asiento—. Yo estoy seguro de que estoy enamorado de ti —como si todo hubiera sido calculado, el timbre de salida se hizo sonar—. Adiós —la sombra fue el primero en salir del salón dejando a su mejor amigo atrás, Vio no hizo más que menear la cabeza maldiciéndose, guarda sus útiles rápidamente y sale del salón corriendo._

—_¡Shadow Link! ¡Espera! —el mencionado se detiene, poco le había importado mojarse con la lluvia. En cuanto Vio estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, abrió el paragua y lo posicionó sobre ambos—. Escucha, lamento si te he ofendido pero quizás sólo estás confundido… ¿No crees que aún nos falta mucho por aprender?_

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

Vio removía la cuchara en su taza, sonriendo y escuchando a Link, Rojo, Shadow y Vaati hablar; cada uno contando sus anécdotas y riendo. A veces no era de unirse a las conversaciones, a veces sólo prefería escuchar.

—Y ésta muchacha, Hilda… ¿Es soltera? —el brujo dibuja una sonrisa picarona, al segundo recibió una patada en su pierna por parte de Link—. ¡Ay! —supo de dónde venía, era más que claro—. Sólo decía, digo, como Vio dijo que no vamos a durar pues, me la reservo —hace una mueca de dolor mientras se soba la pierna; Shadow y Rojo no pudieron evitar una carcajada. Vio sólo se mantuvo sonriendo, a pesar de haber pasado años, todavía temía escuchar el nombre de la princesa salir de los labios de Shadow.

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

_Si algo debía pasar para que Vio se diera cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia Shadow Link no eran una simple atracción sino algo más fuerte, ya estaba sucediendo, ya se estaba dando cuenta de que ya no le estaba gustando sino que ya lo estaba amando. Y tuvo que darse cuenta de la peor manera: sufriendo._

_Su corazón estaba latiendo rápido y su estómago dolía, no le agradaba para nada la sensación por la que estaba pasando. Bajó la mirada y volvió a leer la carta que Shadow Link le había escrito desde Lorule. Después de la graduación, la sombra se mudó a Lorule a servir a la princesa Hilda, desde entonces le envía cartas a Vio contando sus días –y para su sorpresa, su ortografía había mejorado bastante- y recordándole sus sentimientos hacia él, obviamente Vio le respondía y era sincero con sus sentimientos porque no quería sentir que jugaba con el corazón de la sombra._

_Pasaron semanas desde la última carta que el rubio le había enviado, al principio pensó que hubo un retraso por los cambios climáticos; luego pasaron meses y todavía continuaba sin recibir una nota. Eso le preocupaba un poco a Vio, no podía evitar pensar que algo malo le pudo haber sucedido y a pesar de verse tranquilo, la ansiedad le carcomía por dentro._

_Y llegó el día, ese día donde recibió una carta de Shadow Link; era una carta diferente a las demás, las otras siempre se puede notar una chispa de alegría en sus palabras y eran largas pero en ésta… era todo lo contrario. En ella le preguntaba qué sentía sobre él, le pedía que se lo confirmara porque estaba confundido. Le contó que se estaba sintiendo atraído por la princesa de Lorule -y sabía que ella estaba sintiéndose atraída hacia él- y que era capaz de dejar Hyrule por ella pero no lo haría si Vio le correspondiera sus sentimientos. _

_El rubio sintió como si un baldazo de agua fría le cayera de repente; no sabía qué hacer, no quería decirle a Shadow Link que sí lo amaba si no estaba seguro pero no quería dejarlo irse con Hilda… No quería… Tenía que admitir que imaginar a la princesa entregándole tanto cariño a Shadow Link era como recibir un flechazo a su corazón._

"—_¿Y no crees que ya tuviste suficiente pruebas de que lo amas? —le preguntó Zelda—. Creo… que no es que no estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia él sino que tienes miedo de volver a amar, Vio. No seas duro contigo mismo, déjate llevar, permítete ilusionar, enamorar, sufrir, todos pasamos por eso y lo superamos tarde o temprano. Pase lo que te pase lo vas a superar, dalo por hecho —le brindó una sincera sonrisita."_

_Zeda y Link tienen razón, Vio sólo tiene miedo y no quiere reconocerlo. Agarra una hoja y una pluma, en ella se pone a escribir todos sus sentimientos hacia el peli morado, sus temores e inseguridades sentía que no debían faltar, no podía evitar pensar en que mientras él escribía esta carta… en lo que podrían estar haciendo Shadow e Hilda en éste momento, sus pensamientos lo traicionaban hasta el punto de querer tirar la carta y darse por vencido, aceptar la realidad. Pero no, ya ni recuerda cómo fue que superó esos pensamientos y terminó entregando aquella carta._

_Pasaron otras semanas, otros meses en que Vio no obtuvo respuesta de Shadow Link. Al principio lo había dejado preocupado, luego comenzaba a cuestionarse si realmente la carta le había llegado y finalmente, tuvo que aceptar que tal vez su intuición no le fallaba: su tardanza podría significar que había preferido a Hilda; se odió a sí mismo, su etapa de ver pasar los días en cama había vuelto salvo que ésta vez reconocía que fue por su culpa. ¿Y si tal vez Shadow Link lo estaba castigando por hacerlo esperar tanto? Se lo merecía lo admitía, pero se aliviaría un poco si al menos recibiera una carta de él._

_Una mañana escucha que golpean la puerta de entrada, estuvo atento a ver si alguien se levantaba a abrirla. Nada. Observa el reloj, daba las nueve de la mañana; otra vez tocan la puerta, Vio suspira y se levanta de mala gana._

_Abre la puerta y levanta la mirada—. ¿Q-qué? —sus ojos se abrieron de par en par; ahí estaba Shadow Link, de pie frente a él con las manos en los bolsillos y mostrando su sonrisa traviesa._

—_¿Te desperté? —los ojos de Vio brillaron, sin decirle nada lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que rompía en llanto—. Perdóname —el oji rubí le correspondió el abrazo—. Intenté responderte la carta pero tuve problemas con el correo._

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

—Estuviste extraño hoy, ¿Está todo bien? —Vio asiente a su pregunta con una sonrisa. Vaati ya se había ido a su casa, Verde y Rojo se habían ido a su cuarto a dormir y por supuesto, Vio fue al suyo con Shadow. Era obvio que a pesar de que haya una cama libre la parejita preferían dormir juntas.

—Estuve nostálgico hoy.

—¿Si? ¿Qué recordabas?

—Los momentos desde que nos conocimos, preferiría recordarlo cuando no estés pero ya sabes cómo es la mente —la sombra esboza una sonrisa, lleva su mano hasta la mejilla del rubio para acariciarla y correr un poco su mechón.

—¿Crees que Zelda pueda aceptarme como su caballero real?

—Tendríamos que preguntárselo… pero ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—A que… tengo las rupias suficientes para venir a mudarme aquí.

—¿De verdad? —la sonrisa del rubio se ensancha más cuando Shadow afirma su pregunta—. Entonces… Intentaré convencer a Zelda.

—Gracias —el rubio se acerca a darle un fuerte abrazo dejando su cabeza descansar sobre su pecho, la sombra le acarició el cabello y le plantó un besito en la cabeza; no tenían que recordarse el uno al otro los sentimientos, con esos simples detalles eran más que suficientes para ellos. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, el cuarto se tornó oscuro y antes de quedar dormidos, le brindó un último besito del día sobre la barbilla del peli morado.

—Buenas noches, sombrita~

—Buenas noches, rubio~ —sí, tenían poca imaginación para los apodos. Antes de que Vio cayera en los brazos de Morfeo, oye los truenos y las gotas de lluvia chocar contra su ventana, él sonríe… la noche no podría ser más perfecta.

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

—_¡Shadow Link! ¡Espera! —el mencionado se detiene, poco le había importado mojarse con la lluvia. En cuanto Vio estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, abrió el paragua y lo posicionó sobre ambos—. Escucha, lamento si te he ofendido pero quizás sólo estás confundido… ¿No crees que aún nos falta mucho por aprender?_

—_Vio, llevo dos años amándote. Sé la diferencia entre Gustar Y Enamorar, me han gustado varias personas pero si debo elegir, tú siempre vas a estar en el primer lugar —se atrevió a mirar al rubio molesto—. Ellas no me hacen sentir tan vivo y tan feliz cómo tú, si las tuviera de pareja puedo estar seguro que las tendría como a un trofeo pero a ti no… a ti te quiero cuidar, te quiero proteger, quiero estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas y si no funciona, haría lo posible para que nuestra relación funcione… pero claro, no puedo hacerlo todo solo… Voy a necesitar que colabores —Vio lo observa en silencio por un rato, no iba a negar que sintió lindo con lo que había oído; a veces se sentía un asco de persona y aun así, con defectos, la sombra lo amaba igual. Esboza una sonrisa._

—_Yo… hum… ¿Puedes esperarme a aclarar mis sentimientos? —el gesto de la sombra pareció aliviarse, desvió la mirada ahora avergonzado por todo lo que le había dicho. No supo si fue su pregunta o su sonrisa los que provocaron tal efecto. Ese gesto apenado junto a sus cabellos mojados por la lluvia le hacía lucir lindo al punto de vista ajena y sin embargo, nunca lo había visto como una señal, él siempre pensó que Shadow Link nació apuesto y ya._

—_Sí, te esperaré, tómate tu tiempo, no te presionaré pero mientras lo aclaras quiero que lo sepas —extiende sus manos hacia sus mejillas._

—_¿Lo que acabaste de decirme?_

—_Sí —se acercó a plantarle un besito en las comisuras de los labios, eso le provocó al rubio unas rápidas latidas de corazón y enrojecimiento furioso en sus mejillas—. Te amo —le dijo con voz ronca muy cerca de su oído y se alejó de él corriendo, no podía atrasarse más ya que seguro Vaati lo estaría esperando. _

_Vio permaneció de pie observando la espalda de la sombra alejarse; tal vez en una parte estuvo equivocado, él había dicho que no soñaba con tener algo ni una salida con la sombra pero ese beso y esa frase sí lo había querido._

_Tal vez una parte de él sí amaba a Shadow Link. _

_Algún día se dará a la luz la respuesta, y cuando ese día llegue… Shadow Link tendrá que estar preparado para recibir tantos mimos del rubio._

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_**Me hubiera gustado que terminara como el anterior, con un beso bajo la lluvia uvur… pero no :'v a veces me pasa que por más que quisiera una cosa, si la historia dice no, es no :'v **_

_**En fin uvu nos vemos en otro One-shot~**_


	3. 02: Pensando Una Respuesta (VioxVaati)

**El segundo One-Shot… es similar al anterior en el sentido de la manera en que se narra. Anteriormente, subí drabbles por partes -se acordarán de ello si lo vieron-, si debo ser sincera, no sabía cómo unirlos y me ha pasado con varios fanfics así :'v Y claro, cuando hice el remake de ****Gustar y Enamorar**** tuve la idea de hacerlo a ese estilo x3 porque bueno… me gustaría que al menos estos conjuntos de One-Shot puedan superar las 1000 palabras**

**N/A: las cursivas son los recuerdos y las letras normales el presente.**

* * *

_**~Pensando Una Respuesta~**__** (**__VioxVaati__**)**_

—_Repite después de mí… A, B, C… —hablaba Vio, su tono de hablar indicaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia y es que ¡Quién no!; el brujo vivía desviando tanto atención como miradas, tanto ruido le desconcentraba y eso a Vio le molestaba—. ¡Vaati! ¿¡Quieres que te enseñe o no!? _

—_¿Qué has dicho? —cuestiona sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada._

—_¡Arsh! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Es tu problema! —cierra su carpeta molesto ganándose la mirada de su compañero—. ¡Tú eres el que quiere estudiar Inglés, no yo! —una bolita de papel le cayó en la cabeza del peli morado, eso hizo irritar al rubio, pues le hizo pensar que le estaba tomando del pelo—. Por favor, vete a tu banco._

—_Pero…_

—_No me hagas repetírtelo —el brujo suspira, agarra su carpeta y se encamina hacia su asiento; claro que darle un coscorrón a Ghirahim no estuvo de más pues, fue por su culpa que el peli morado no le prestara atención a su compañero._

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

El despertador suena y es apagado al instante, el rubio todavía se encuentra en su cama observando el techo de su habitación, de hecho llevaba una hora despierto y el motivo de ello era el recuerdo del día anterior y de todo el año. Suspira llevándose una mano a su rostro, intenta tener -por lo menos unos minutos- la cabeza en blanco pero no puede. Si fuera por él mismo hoy podría faltar al colegio pero sentía aquella necesidad de ver a Vaati y de decirle lo que el día anterior no pudo.

Se levanta de su cama, una vez alistado sale de su casa rumbo hacia el colegio. Observa que las hojas de los árboles ya se pintaban de color ámbar y comenzaban a caer dejándose llevar por el viento, típica imagen de la llegada del otoño…

La llegada de Otoño…

No podía creer que el tiempo pasara tan rápido, apenas recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Vaati le rogaba que le enseñara Inglés.

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

_«Es un estúpido»_

_Pensaba Vio. Estaba molesto, intentaba caminar lo más rápido posible para evitar contacto con su compañero de clase; ¿Y es que acaso él tampoco se daba cuenta de que lo estaba ignorando? Ya debería haberse dado por vencido pero no, ahí continúa llamándolo una y otra vez mientras lo sigue. Si se mantiene de esa manera terminará por seguirlo hasta su casa y no quería eso; así que antes de llegar, se gira rápidamente asustando al peli morado que lo seguía pasos atrás._

—_¿¡Qué Rayos Quieres!? —brama, su mirada señalaba lo molesto que estaba con él._

—_Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, te he estado pidiendo que me enseñaras Inglés desde que comenzó el día —responde Vaati con la misma molestia._

—_¡Olvídalo! —estaba dispuesto a girarse mas canceló su acción cuando escuchó el "¿Por qué?" provenir del oji rubí—. ¿Es en serio, Vaati? ¡Te estuve enseñando en las horas libres y no prestaste ni siquiera un poco de atención!_

—_Bueno… —se rascó un poco la cabeza—. No me concentro con tanto ruido y ya sabes que parece que Ghirahim no puede vivir sin molestarme… Pero acabo de tener una idea, ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme los fines de semana en tu casa o en la mía? —el silencio se apoderó en ambos por unos segundos, Vio pensaba en sus palabras, pensó en que sería más cómodo poder enseñarle en su casa ya que su padre suele trabajar por las tardes; ante el silencio de Vio, Vaati metió la mano en el bolsillo de su uniforme escolar y le mostró unas rupias—. Te pagaré —sonríe picarón. Vio suspira dándose por vencido._

—_No, no es necesario que me pagues —niega con la mano, bien sabía que su compañero no la estaba pasando bien económicamente—. ¡Pero más vale que me prestes atención! ¿Entendiste?_

—_Sí —sonríe como un niño travieso—. Muchas gracias, Vio, te lo debo._

—_Sí… ven mañana a mi casa a las dos de la tarde —con eso último dicho, se gira y vuelve a comenzar su rumbo hacia su casa ahora más tranquilo._

—_Ahí estaré~_

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

Sonríe un poco tras el recuerdo pero los nervios le crecen a medida que iba llegando al colegio, las ganas de dar la vuelta y volver no le faltaban. ¿Y si más bien le hablaba por teléfono? No, no sería lo mismo. No podía evitar llenarse la cabeza de preguntas y respuestas salvo algunas como ¿Qué sentía exactamente por él? ¿Qué dirían los demás si le diera una oportunidad al brujo? ¿Se burlarían de él?

El hecho de simplemente imaginar entrar o salir del salón tomado de la mano del brujo le causaba un poco de vergüenza… pero ¿Por qué? El tiempo que había pasado con él… se había dado cuenta de que, después de todo no era tan mala persona.

Él… había estado ahí cuando lo necesitó.

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

_El sonido de los golpes en la puerta de entrada pareció haber llegado a los oídos de Vio multiplicado por cinco, cerró los ojos con molestia llevándose una mano a su sien—. ¡Pasa! —dice en voz alta sin tomarse las molestias de preguntar primero quién era, estaba demasiado aturdido que hasta pareciera que se aturdía con su propia voz; se encuentra acostado en el sofá en posición fetal._

—_¿Vio? —cuestiona el brujo buscándolo con la mirada pues, al encontrarse acostado no estaba visible ante la vista de Vaati puesto que el sofá le daba la espalda._

—_Aquí estoy —responde de mala gana. Vaati se acerca al sofá mientras se saca la mochila, una vez que llega levanta una ceja al ver a su amigo en esa posición._

—_¿Estás bien? No es habitual encontrarte de ésta manera._

—_Me duele mucho la cabeza —gimotea sin tomarse las molestias de mirarlo._

—_¿Has tomado algo para que se te pase? —deja su mochila reposar en el suelo y observa a su alrededor cuestionándose internamente desde cuándo Vio sufría ese dolor de cabeza a juzgar por el desastre en la cocina debido a que el rubio siempre trataba de dejarla limpia antes de que el brujo llegara. La otra pregunta que se hizo fue cómo era posible que solamente dos personas hicieran tanto desastre._

—_Sí y todavía no se me pasa —descubre sus ojos y toma asiento, miró a Vaati entrecerrando los ojos como si hasta la luz le hiciera daño—. Lo siento, Vaati… temo que hoy no podré enseñarte nada en éste estado—el mencionado torció el labio y negó con la cabeza._

—_No importa… Sin embargo, puedo hacerte compañía si no te molesta —encoge levemente sus hombros. Vio esboza una sonrisa, vuelve a acostarse en el sofá y vuelve a llevar su mano a su sien._

—_Gracias, la necesito._

_El peli morado volvió a observar a su alrededor. ¿Y ahora qué?, con Vio en ese estado no podría hacer mucho y ya comenzaba a sentirse aburrido. Observó una vez más la cocina, pensó que sería de utilidad ayudarle a limpiar después de recordar a su maestro Ezlo decirle que ayudarle a limpiar su casa nunca está de más y que sería un lindo detalle._

—_¿Necesitas ayuda en la cocina, rubio? Podría limpiarla si no te molesta._

—_No es necesario, Vaati. Deja que me encargo yo de ello más tarde._

—_Sabes que no puedo quedarme sentado sin hacer nada siendo un huésped, déjame ayudarte en algo por lo menos._

—… _Está bien, gracias._

_Vaati se arremangó las mangas de su buzo violáceo y se dirigió la cocina, comenzó por juntar la comida sobrante para dejarlas sobre un plato, luego acomodó los utensilios y los lavó. Buscó un cesto de basura cuando llegó el turno de lavar aquél plato el cual contenía las sobras, necesitaba deshacerse de eso primero para lavarlo después. Encontró el cesto pero no tenía puesto una bolsa de residuo, comenzó a buscar por los cajones hasta que encontró una, agarró una unidad y la abrió sacudiéndola; Vio se cubrió los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ese ruido provenir de la bolsa parecía estallarle la cabeza._

—_¡Aaay! ¡Vaati, No hagas ruido! —gruñó, el minish desvió la mirada hacia el sofá._

—_Perdona —y continuó limpiando, esta vez tratando de no hacer tanto ruido. Una vez que finalizó, agarró un bol y lo llenó con agua, luego buscó un pañuelo en su cuarto –podría decirse que de tanto visitarlo ya conocía la casa de Vio tanto como si fuera la suya-, para ponerlo dentro del bol dejando que se mojara con el agua y con ello se acerca al sofá—. ¿Vio? —llama para comprobar si continuaba despierto, continuaba en la misma posición pero al revés. _

—_¿Qué quieres?_

—_¿Cómo sigues con el dolor de cabeza?_

—_Sigo igual —responde gimoteando._

—_¿Podrías sentarte por unos segundos?_

—_¿Para qué? —se atrevió a mirarlo notando que sostenía un bol—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?_

—_Te prometo que no es brujería —responde esbozando una sonrisa. El rubio toma asiento observando a Vaati sentarse a su lado—. Pon tu cabeza en mis piernas —el pequeño obedece, apoya su nuca en las piernas del brujo y cierra los ojos. Vaati con su magia, hace flotar el bol cerca de él, así no tendría problemas a la hora de mojar el trapo. Agarra el pañuelo y lo estruje, luego lo pone sobre la frente del rubio._

—_¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo?_

—_Mojo tu frente, ¿No es obvio?. _

—_Creí que sólo se mojaba cuando se tiene fiebre._

—_Exacto, pero me ha sucedido que cuando obtengo dolores de cabeza insoportable sólo debo dejar reposar un trapo húmedo en la frente por un rato._

—_¿Y se te ha pasado?_

—_¿Crees que estaría haciendo esto si no funcionara? —vio al rubio sonreír pero nunca abrir los ojos. Así permanecieron por un rato, la sala quedó inundada en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del agua y el estrujir del pañuelo cada cinco minutos. Ambos habían perdido la noción del tiempo pero el brujo supuso que algo debió haberle calmado el dolor de cabeza por el gesto sereno en su semblante, y su manera serena de respirar le indicaba que se había quedado dormido. Levantó su cabeza y con cuidado intentó cargarlo como un padre cargando a su hijo más pequeño al quedarse dormido en cualquier lugar que no sea la cama._

_Lo llevó a su cuarto para luego dejarlo reposar sobre la cama, lo observó por un ratito. «… Supongo que ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí» pensó, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del cuarto._

—_Vaa…_

—_«¿Vaa?» —el peli morado vuelve a girarse encontrando a Vio despierto, sus ojitos brillaban como si estuvieran a punto de echar lágrimas—. ¿Qué sucede? —Vio estiró un brazo hacia él y le hizo seña para que se acercara._

—_No te vayas, quédate por favor —se hizo a un lado y palmeó el lado vacío. El brujo observó la mano ajena y sin decir nada, obedeció acostándose; se le ocurrió poner su mano en su frente notando así que estaba ardiendo._

—_Parece que tienes fiebre…_

—_Sí —se acomodó para volver a dormir— ¿Puedes quedarte hasta que venga mi padre? No me dejes solo, por favor —el brujo asiente brindándole una serena sonrisa siendo correspondida por el rubio—. Gracias—cerró los ojos volviendo a dormir._

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

Ese día había sido raro, él había estado raro. ¿Con Ghirahim hubiera sido igual? Ya que es su mejor amigo, claro.

Llega al colegio y entra al salón sin mirar a nadie. Se dirige a su banco y toma asiento, luego observa a su alrededor. Nota que la mochila del brujo se encuentra en su banco correspondiente, eso alivia un poco al rubio ya que sentía que no llegó al colegio en vano –tenía muchas ganas de faltar- y podría hablarle sobre el día anterior.

El problema ahora era cómo podría responder su confesión, qué palabras podría usar. Para eso primero tenía que comprobar qué sentía por él.

Siente su celular vibrar en su pantalón. Lo saca sabiendo que había recibido un mensaje de alguien, de su padre. Avisándole que ya le tenía preparado su regalo para su cumpleaños. Su cumpleaños, todavía faltaba un mes. A veces su padre se adelantaba mucho para luego terminar cancelando el plan. Por un momento se preguntó cómo sería su cumpleaños éste año. Siempre lo había pasado aburrido, bueno, salvo el año anterior.

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

_Ya había terminado de enjuagar su ropa, luego sale hacia el jardín para tenderla y levantar la mirada al cielo notando las pocas nubes que merodeaban, recordaba que no estaba anunciado lluvia así que no tendría que preocuparse porque la ropa no se seque a tiempo; debido a que el calor del sol era suave y anochecía temprano la ropa no lograba secarse del todo. Típico del invierno. _

_Hoy es un lindo día para salir, un lindo día para poder festejar su cumpleaños fuera de casa con algunos amigos sin embargo había un problema, al parecer nadie se había tomado las molestias de invitarlo algún lugar. Vio disfrutaba estar solo pero hoy era uno de esos días de cumpleaños donde un simple saludo no le bastaba. Deseaba estar acompañado de alguien ya sea amigo o familiar; incluso su padre le pidió el día anterior que lo perdonara ya que era sabido que no se regresaría del trabajo hasta el anochecer, Vio se había molestado con ello pero comprendió a su padre y con una sonrisa le dijo que no se preocupara. _

—_¡Ya qué! —entró a su casa y se tumbó al sofá, tal vez leer un rato le ayudaría a ignorar aquél sentimiento de vacío en su interior pero no tenía ganas de leer. Se levanta de su asiento y va a buscar su laptop, luego vuelve a tumbarse en el sofá. No tenía ganas de escuchar música así que podría decirse que la casa permanecía en silencio. Estuvo tan concentrado leyendo informes que pegó un salto cuando su celular sonó notificando un mensaje, gruñó un poco y agarró su celular para chequear—. «De seguro es otra felicitación» —pensó. Mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Vaati cuestionándole si se encontraba en su casa, le respondió con "No" y volvió a su lectura, era sabido que no le creería. Su celular volvió a sonar. Recibió otro mensaje:_

_«Iré a visitarte»_

_El rubio esboza una sonrisa, ya se sentía feliz con el hecho de pensar que podría pasar la tarde con alguien… pero… ¿si Vaati sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños? Se había dado cuenta de que fue el único quien no le había felicitado hasta entonces. Cerró su laptop y se paró para guardarlo en su habitación, aún si Vaati supiera que es su cumpleaños o no, no creía que cambiaría en algo porque es como un día normal después de todo, ya ni sabía por qué sus amigos solían emocionarse ante la llegada de sus cumpleaños, aunque podría estar claro que se trata de los regalos o simplemente les gusta festejar._

_Llegó a la sala de estar y escuchó los golpes en la puerta de entrada, era sabido que llegaría rápido con la ayuda de su magia, camina hacia dicha puerta y la abre llevándose una sorpresa._

—_Japi verde tu iu! Japi verde tu iu! Japi verde tu Vio! Japi verde tu iu!~ —cantó el brujo en un tono travieso sosteniendo un pequeño pastel en sus manos. Vio frunce levemente el entrecejo, no sabía si chocar la palma de su mano en su propia frente o en la nuca del contrario._

—_¡Es __**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**__, Idiota! —Vaati rió, parecía que andaba con el humor de hacerlo enfadar… otra vez._

—_Sólo quería molestar, rubiecito~ No te lo tomes a mal —le acercó el pastel—. Feliz cumpleaños, Vio —el pequeño bajó la mirada hacia el pastel, era de chocolate con crema y fresas encima y la frase "Happy Birthday" con color violeta parecía que no podía faltar. Estaba confundido, pues él recordaba que Vaati le había comentado que no era bueno cocinando y mucho menos haciendo postres y pasteles, bajó las orejitas al deducir que tal vez se había puesto en gastos por él—. ¿Por qué las orejitas bajas, moradito? Lo he hecho especialmente para ti —dicho esto, Vio levantó su cabeza rápidamente hasta clavar sus ojos con el del minish._

—_¿Tú? Pero… ¿No me habías dicho que…?_

—_Le he pedido a Ghirahim que me enseñe a hacerlo —el rubio hizo una muequita de desagrado, esa frase no podría gustarle después de saber lo que el peli blanco siente hacia el brujo. Sin embargo, Vaati lucía muy sereno._

—_Mmm… Conociendo a Ghirahim… de seguro te lo habrá enseñado a cambio de un favor. _

—_Así es, me enseñó a cambio de sexo —se encoge de hombros. Vio abrió sus ojos de par en par._

—_Tu… ¿¡TUVISTE SEXO CON GHIRAHIM!? —se exasperó, ¡Cielos! Si se sentía culpable por la idea de que Vaati se pusiera en gasto con el pastel, esto lo dejaba mucho peor, por otro lado, si realmente Vaati le cumplió el favor a Ghirahim, no demostraba estar arrepentido—. ¡Vaati! ¡No tienes por qué hacer eso! —antes de comenzar a darle un sermón, el brujo fue silenciándolo de a poco._

—_Tranquilo, rubio. Deja que te cuente lo que sucedió —entró y dejó el pastel sobre la mesita en la sala de estar, Vio cerró la puerta sin dejar de clavarle la mirada—. Le pedí a Ghirahim que me enseñara a hacer un pastel y él me dijo "Te lo enseñaré a cambio de sexo". Entonces, como buen amigo que soy, le prometí que ésta noche tendría su noche apasionada sin falta, le dije al profesor Demise que Ghirahim lo había invitado a una cena en su casa y de paso a hacer algunas cosillas —una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en su semblante mientras se frota las manos—. Él me dijo que me enseñaría a hacer un pastel a cambio de sexo… pero nunca específico con quién. Tal vez si me hubiera dicho "Te lo enseñaré a cambio de que tú tengas sexo conmigo", la cosa habría cambiado —Vio no pudo evitar estallar en risas, sabía que de alguna manera el brujo lo iba a trolear; luego de un breve rato de risas, el brujo volvió a hablar—. Por cierto~ —le mostró un papel rectangular al tamaño de su mano—, hay promoción 2x1 en el cine, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?._

—_Creo que con el pastel ya es mucho —sonrió apenado bajando la cabeza._

—_Ya haces mucho por mí con enseñarme Inglés, déjame recompensártelo de alguna manera —extrañamente le brindó una sonrisita picarona. Vio lo observó y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, se acercó al peli morado y, poniéndose de puntillas le plantó un besito en la mejilla; el gesto del brujo cambió de repente, miró al pequeño asombrado parpadeando dos veces pero el pequeño continuaba con su cálida sonrisa._

—_Muchas gracias, Vaati —agarró el pastel y se dirigió a la cocina para guardarlo en la nevera—. Espérame un rato, iré a prepararme._

—_Adelante —el brujo se llevó una mano hacia aquella mejilla sin darse cuenta de que se había sonrojado, realmente no se había esperado esa clase de agradecimiento –tal vez sí de Zelda u otra chica pero nunca de Vio-. Esbozó una sonrisa y tomó asiento en el sofá dispuesto a esperarlo, reconocía que tal vez él podría ser todo un troll a veces pero jamás superaría a Vio._

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

«_Maldito trolleador_» piensa esbozando una sonrisa. El timbre de comienzo de clases suena, dudaba poder prestar atención durante el día debido a sus pensamientos. Y es que todavía no se le ocurre una respuesta.

Tenía que admitir que aunque a veces le hiciera enojar o que aunque quisiera golpearle la cabeza, nunca había logrado aburrirle y otra sonrisa aparece en su rostro ante un nuevo recuerdo.

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

—_He terminado —el brujo le entrega una hoja a Vio, mientras éste se pone a leerla el peli morado estira sus brazos y hace sonar los dedos, luego observó al rubio._

—_Nada mal, lo hiciste todo bien —Vaati sonríe con superioridad. Vio deja la hoja sobre la mesita y comienza a guardar los útiles en su mochila—. Supongo que es todo por ahora… —luego se detiene y desvía la mirada hacia el brujo—. Hum... Vaati… mañana iré a la casa de mi abuelo, así que no te molestes en venir —el brujo asiente antes de comenzar a guardar sus cosas también—. Puedo dejarte una tarea para que vayas practicando, claro si es lo que quieres._

—_Me parece una buena idea._

—_Bien —agarra una hoja y una pluma—. Tu tarea consistirá… —guarda silencio mientras anota, luego le entrega dicha hoja a Vaati—. Tienes que hacer una carta con el mensaje que te escribí traducido al inglés, si quieres agregar algo más, adelante._

—_¿Algo más como a qué te refieres, rubio?_

—_Lo que tú quieras, algo que te haya pasado o un párrafo de un texto sacado de un libro pero traducido al inglés por tu propia cuenta. ¿De acuerdo? —el brujo asiente—. Bien, es todo por hoy —muestra una sonrisa alegre dejando perplejo a su compañero._

—_¿Y esa sonrisa? Parece que te has levantado alegre el día de hoy, ya ni te conozco —dijo lo último en tono burlón._

—_Bueno, de hecho… siento que te estoy enseñando bien. Podría decirse que estoy orgulloso de mí —Vaati le devuelve la sonrisa, luego agarra su mochila y Vio se dirige hacia la puerta de entrada para abrirle—. Nos vemos el lunes._

—_Sí, nos vemos —Vaati sale de su casa y se encamina hacia el Bosque Minish. Vio se toma una ducha y se lanza hacia su cama, observa el reloj percatándose de que todavía era muy temprano. Bueno, tendría más tiempo para leer pero antes prefirió perderse en sus pensamientos observando el techo de su habitación, tal vez podría dar clases particulares de inglés para ganar un poco de dinero o podría ser profesor de inglés, se había sentido ilusionado por un momento._

_Llegó el día lunes, el rubio se encontraba frente al espejo mientras se ponía la corbata de su uniforme; en eso oye que alguien golpea la puerta, lo primero que pensó fue que podría tratarse de un vendedor—. ¿¡Quién Es!? —levanta la voz sin apartar la mirada del espejo._

—_¡El Cartero! —responde del otro lado de la puerta. Vio observa la puerta de entrada perplejo, se dirige para abrirla y atender al hombre—. ¿Violeta Link?_

—_Soy yo —el cartero le entrega una planilla para que firme, luego le entrega una carta y se despide—. Gracias, adiós —Vio entra a su casa y cierra la puerta tras de sí con la mirada confusa puesta en la carta, leyó el nombre de la persona quién lo envía. Era Vaati—. ¿Vaati? —su confusión comenzaba a aumentar de a poco, abrió la carta encontrándose con la tarea que Vio le había dado hacía dos días._

_No tenía sentido, ¿Por qué Vaati se había tomado las molestias de enviarle una carta cuando pudo haberle mandado un correo o hasta un mensaje de texto con la tarea hecha? Es más, bastaba con que se la entregara cuando lo visitara. Suspira dejando la carta sobre la mesa para volver a arreglarse, cuando lo encuentre en el colegio se lo preguntará. Una vez listo, se despidió de su padre y salió de su casa de camino al colegio._

_Ahí estaba el brujo, en el patio de la escuela sentado en un banquito hablando con Styla e Hilda; antes de acercarse a él abrió uno de los bolsillos de su mochila y sacó la carta. Ahora sí se acercaría al trío y le palmearía el hombro a Vaati. _

—_Vaati —los tres le dirigen la mirada a Vio mas él sólo se enfoca en el minish. Con una mano sostiene la carta y con la otra, señala la carta por unos segundo para luego hacer un gesto italiano— What is this? _

—_La tarea que me mandaste a hacer —responde sereno, las chicas no hacían más que observarlos._

—_Me doy cuenta, pero ¿Por qué me enviaste una carta?_

—_Me dijiste que tenía que escribir una carta._

—_¡Pero no era para que me lo envíes!_

—_¡Pero es que no tenía internet y no sabía cómo enviártelo! —las chicas estallan en risas, otra vez Vio se sintió indeciso sobre si chocar la palma de su mano sobre su propia cara o sobre la nuca de Vaati, tal vez era lo que le hacía falta a su cerebrito de minish para funcionar correctamente._

—_Vio —el mencionado mira a Hilda, nunca la había visto reírse así—, ni se te ocurra decirle que invente una experiencia en Hytopia porque será capaz de ir a Hytopia —con eso dicho, Styla se agacha de la risa._

—_Sí, lo estoy notando —abrió su mochila y sacó una pluma, anotó algo y le entregó la carta a Vaati, luego se dirige al salón sin decir una palabra más; Vaati lee lo que escribió sonriendo al principio pero molestándose al final._

_«__**Nota:**_

_**Traducción: **__10_

_**Ser Un Estúpido: **__+10»_

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

Deja escapar una leve risilla, a la vez consciente de que nada sería igual después de éste día. Cierra los ojos por un momento recordando el día anterior.

_«Si tan sólo me diera más tiempo para poder verlo con otros ojos y dejar que el destino decidiera… _¡_Exacto_! ¡_Es la respuesta que estoy buscando_!» sonríe para sí mismo ya aliviado. Ya tenía la respuesta, sólo tenía que pensar cómo ordenarla y decírsela a Vaati al finalizar la clase que por cierto, ya no faltaba mucho.

… … …

—Vaati —el timbre de salida ya había sonado, algunos ya estaban listos y otros no, Vaati era uno de ello. Vio notó que guardaba sus útiles de mala gana—. Vaati —volvió a llamar acercándose a su banco y él no accede, debía de estar sumido en sus pensamientos ya que no es la primera vez que pasaba. Apoya una mano en su hombro y el brujo levanta la cabeza para mirarlo—. ¿Podemos hablar? —le brinda una sincera sonrisa; no iba a negar que deseaba cuestionarle si se encontraba bien pero era obvio que le mentiría con una respuesta afirmativa, es obvio que no sabrías cómo mirar a la persona a quien confesaste tus sentimientos el día anterior y te haya rechazado indirectamente.

—¿Sobre qué? —Vio observa a su alrededor percatándose de que sus compañeros ya no se encontraban ahí, sólo estaban ellos dos lo que era bueno pues, sentía que podría expresarse mejor.

—Sobre… lo de ayer —el brujo cierra su mochila y observa al rubio silenciosamente sereno a pesar de que internamente la intriga y los nervios lo carcomían; sin embargo, una parte de él no estaba seguro de lo que quería escuchar.

—No tienes por qué —se levanta de su asiento.

—No, por favor espera —respira hondo, no podía creer que después de pasar desde la noche anterior hasta ese momento pensando en las posibles respuestas y en las palabras correctas volvieran a desordenarse—. Yo… lo siento por si soné mal ayer, no sabía qué decir… no me lo había esperado.

—Está bien, perdonado… sólo espero que no arruine nuestra amistad —se encoje de hombros mientras comienza a colgar su mochila sobre sus hombros.

—No es eso… —el rubio esboza una sonrisa, debido a sus nervios comienza a jugar con sus manos—. Yo… no siento nada por ti, sólo te quiero como un amigo —añade y nota que las orejitas del brujo bajan, el silencio reinó el salón provocando que ambos se sintieran incómodos.

—Entiendo. Yo… me voy yendo.

—Espera —pidió el oji azul, no sabía cómo seguir y para empezar ya sintió que la había fregado—. Ah… —suspira llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza—. No es fácil, empezaré de nuevo —el brujo frunce levemente el entrecejo—. Escucha, nunca te vi como algo más… yo te veía como un amigo y nada más pero ayer… después de volver a casa me puse a pensar y a recordar todos los momentos que pasamos y… —baja la mirada y baja la voz, sentía que lo estaba haciendo mal otra vez—. No quiero rechazarte… quiero que me esperes a aclarar qué siento exactamente por ti, tal vez hoy no siento nada pero mañana sí —el oji rubí sonrió—. ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, te entiendo —no borra su sonrisa. Las palabras de Vio lo hicieron pensar, tal vez él debió haber esperado para confesarse o tal vez al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos debió conquistarlo un poco más; es como si un compañero con quien nunca hablas se te acerca a confesarte, es obvio que lo rechazarías si no lo conoces, y si no lo conoces mucho menos podrías llegar a sentir algo por él. Las esperanzas del brujo volvieron a crecer—. Gracias.

—Je, eres un estúpido —se rascó la cabeza desviando la mirada—. ¿Me repites a qué hora debes irte?

—Mañana, a las diez de la mañana.

—Ah… Entonces, ¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos nuestra última salida? —el brujo le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro asintiendo.

—Me bastaría con que vayamos a tomar algo juntos —ambos se dedican una sonrisa antes de salir del salón.

_**~o~ ~o~ ~o~**_

_Ambos púrpuras llegaron a la Ciudadela después de una visita al Pueblo Kakariko, los negocios comenzaban a cerrar uno por uno –salvo la panadería de Sal Y Pimienta- a medida que la noche llegaba; Vio levantó la mirada hacia el cielo nublado, el color que toman las nubes a medida que oscurece era fascinante para él, era un típico día de invierno lluvioso y al parecer así seguirá por toda la noche. El viento sopla suave causando en el rubio un fuerte escalofríos, de inmediato subió su bufanda a la altura de su nariz y bajó un poco más su gorro. Hoy fue un día perfecto para permanecer en casa a leer y no estar afuera soportando el frío rogando no enfermarse sólo por cumplir el capricho del brujo._

_Mueve la mirada hacia Vaati. ¡Por Diosas! Ya sospechaba que al brujo le gustaba el invierno pero le parecía exagerado que viniera menos abrigado que él, con sólo verlo le causaba sentir más frío. Ni siquiera el viento parecía causarle ni un escalofrío, al contrario, parecía como si lo disfrutara._

—_Vio —el brujo siente la mirada de su amigo clavarse en él—. Gracias por enseñarme inglés —el pequeño levanta una ceja y con una sonrisa burlona, responde._

—_Dilo en inglés._

—_Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei —Vio frunce el entrecejo y Vaati ríe, luego le pasa un brazo por encima de su hombro—. También lamento que no haya sido una buena salida, hubiera sido mejor pasar el día en una de nuestras casas —el rubio asiente mientras lleva sus manos a los bolsillos de su campera volviendo a mirar al frente._

—_¿Por qué querías estudiar inglés? ¿Es la materia que más te cuesta acaso? —el brujo hizo una sonrisa confusa mientras intentaba recordar, estaba totalmente convencido de que le había comentado el por qué pero de ser así Vio no se lo estaría cuestionando._

—_Yo… me iré de Hyrule pasado mañana —Vio le dirige una mirada absorta de repente, fue una respuesta que no se había esperado pues, nunca comentó sobre eso ni siquiera en la escuela y eso que Ghirahim solía ser un poco chismoso a veces—. Mi maestro me recomendó estudiar inglés para zafar —se encoge de hombros. Ahora Vio podía entender por qué hasta le había rogado en que le enseñara, vuelve a mirar hacia al frente un tanto serio, no iba a negar que sintió un bajón de ánimo. Iba a extrañarlo sin duda alguna después de que venía visitándolo todos los fines de semanas; hasta hubo días donde sólo lo visitaba para hacerle compañía debido a que el rubio, por alguna razón, no podía enseñarle._

—_Entonces… ¿Mañana será el último día que irás al colegio?_

—_Así es, podrás estar en paz —ambos sonríen sin ganas; por el lado del brujo, él también iba a extrañarlo y le hubiera gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. Aprieta un poco más el abrazo mientras se muerde el labio inferior—. Vio, ¿Puedo saber qué opinas de una relación a distancia? —ambos detuvieron sus pasos, ya estaban por salir de la Ciudadela por lo que ya era hora de ir despidiéndose; ambos se clavaron miradas, Vaati podía notar que su pequeño amigo estaba pensando en una respuesta. _

—_No lo sé. Nunca tuve una relación a distancia pero supongo que se ha de sentir feo —se encoge de hombros—digo, habrá veces dónde querrías contacto físico con la pareja pero tendrás que aguantar por estar lejos. Tú tienes una excepción, eres un brujo y puedes tele transportarte de un lugar a otro._

—_No estando tan lejos, querido Vio._

—… _¿A qué vino esa pregunta?_

—_Simplemente fue una curiosidad._

—_Entiendo —se separa del peli morado y señala hacia adelante—, me voy yendo, brujo. Nos estamos viendo mañana —le saluda con la mano pero Vaati se lo detiene—. ¿Qué sucede? —hubo un rato de silencio, el rubio no tenía cuidado, podría estar todo el rato hasta que su amigo se decidiera a hablar._

—_Tú… Me gustas._

—… _¿Cómo… dices? —eso tampoco se lo había esperado, hoy el brujo sí que le había salido con respuestas sorpresas._

—_Je, perdona —desvía la mirada con una sonrisa avergonzada—. He llegado a sentir algo por ti a causa de todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos, me gusta estar contigo y me gusta tu forma de ser a pesar de que me hagas enojar a veces. Tal vez esto se podría interpretar como un "estoy más cómodo contigo que con Ghirahim" pero no, los alertas aparecieron cuando me descubrí pensando en ti, sintiéndome feliz tras recibir un mensaje tuyo y entrar en nervios cuando me dirigía a tu casa —sonríe mientras extiende una de sus manos hacia una de sus mejillas—. Me dí cuenta de que me gustas y deseaba decírtelo antes de que me fuera de Hyrule._

_Ahora Vio comprendía varias cosas como el por qué el brujo solía adoptar una actitud traviesa cuando estaba con él y otra totalmente diferente cuando estaba con otras personas o por qué buscaba hacerlo enojar por cualquier tontería. Había pensado que a veces Vaati fingía amabilidad como para agradecer el hecho de que le estuviera enseñando pero jamás había pensado que era por ese motivo. Pero eso no le llevó a cuestionarse el por qué sólo a él le pidió que le enseñara inglés porque de eso, Vio era el único en obtener diez en la materia y el manejarlo a la perfección._

_Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio mirándose el uno al otro; Vio no sabía qué responder, él no sentía nada por Vaati… sólo lo quería como un amigo, nada más. Sin embargo, una parte de él necesitaba pensar antes de hablar, no quería rechazarlo, algo le decía que lo pensara. Quería escaparse, llegar a su casa y ponerse a pensar._

—_Eh… —la mirada de Vaati podía leerse desde lejos, estaba ansioso por escuchar la respuesta. Vio niega con la cabeza y se aleja—. Buena suerte en el viaje._

_Vaati frunce el entrecejo y resopla, se había sentido patético después de todo lo que le dijo. Sin hacer nada más, desaparece de la Ciudadela._

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_**Ah… Pasó lo mismo que con el one-shot anterior… el final cambió un poco xD me hubiera gustado que terminara con un abracito… como en el anterior… pero no :'v.**_


	4. 03: Sombra Protectora (ShadowxGreen)

**Y vengo con el tercer Remake uwu Recuerdo que éste One-shot me salió de la nada y aun así terminó por gustarme xD Mientras lo releía había pensado que hice de Vio un mal hermano U_U pero veo a mis hermanos y no, me doy cuenta de que es normal xD. **

**Pareja: **_Shadow Link x Verde Link_

* * *

** Sombra Protectora **

_«¿Puede ser posible que un humano se enamore de un fantasma… O un ángel… O una sombra? Tal vez sí, siempre y cuando la persona tenga la capacidad de poder verlo»_

A pesar de que el reloj daba las ocho de la noche, quien no estuviera consciente de la hora podría creer que ya eran las diez u once. El cielo obscurecía tan temprano que llegaba a confundir a las personas y es que después de un largo verano, les costaba acostumbrarse al invierno. Link atraviesa el bosque regresando de una compra, Rojo se había ofrecido a acompañarlo mas él no quiso, prefirió ir solo así podría tardarse todo lo que quiera –ya que a veces no le tenían paciencia-.

_«Entonces ¿Qué sucede si el hecho fuera al revés? ¿Qué sucede cuando es un ser invisible quien se enamora de un humano?» _

Los oídos de Link detectaron el sonido de los pasos acelerados acercarse a él, Link detuvo sus pasos y estuvo atento. Se lamentó el no haber llevado su Four Sword junto a él por si acaso. Trató de calmar su miedo pensando que tal vez se trataba de un animal inofensivo pero no fue así, un grito masculino horrorizado pareció retumbar entre los árboles. Link se da media vuelta, no logró ver el rostro de la persona ni de quién provenía el grito pero todo lo que pudo ver fue a un hombre huyendo despavorido tirando una daga al suelo.

Link empalideció y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia su casa.

_«¿Cómo podría expresarlo? ¿Cómo podría, el humano, amar a alguien que no puede ver ni tocar ni oír?»_

Link comenzó a plantearse esas preguntas cuando supo la verdad, por mientras tanto él creía que estaba siendo protegido por un ángel. Él ni siquiera había notado algo extraño hasta que conoció a su tercera pareja.

… … …

Como de costumbre, Link solía visitar a Zelda por las tardes. A veces la ayudaba a escaparse del castillo para divertirse un rato con ella y desestresarla después de tantas obligaciones. La princesa se lo agradecía, nunca la pasaban mal aun si discutieran.

Un día, en lo que Link se acercaba al castillo pudo verla hablando con un joven más alto que ella. No le había prestado atención ni a su peinado ni a su color de cabello, nada; sólo un detalle de ésta persona captó toda su atención: el viento. El movimiento que éste provocaba en su cabello, en su capa y en su gorra le fascinó a primera vista, y las ganas de conocerlo no se hizo esperar. El rubio se acerca a Zelda y ella le presenta a su nuevo amigo y cliente, Vaati. Todos los meses su maestro se encargaba de llevarle artesanías hechas por minish a la princesa, era su manera de ganarse la vida y al parecer, ahora le tocaba a su alumno hacer el trabajo.

Permanecieron un largo rato hablando los tres, intentando conocerse el uno al otro hasta que llegó la hora en la que éste muchacho debía retirarse. Link lo observa retirarse del castillo y volver, dibujando una sonrisa tonta pidiendo si podríamos acompañarlo hasta el Bosque Minish debido a que se había desorientado. Link se ofreció a acompañarlo y desde ese día se hicieron buenos amigos.

Y tres meses después, parejas.

La princesa sonríe compasiva y niega con la cabeza, por un momento Link habría creído que se refería a su rápido enamoramiento. Sí, de los cuatro Links, Verde era el más rápido en enamorarse. Como todo comienzo de relación, eran la pareja más feliz, ambos se comportaban como dos adolescentes enamorados. Nunca había pasado nada malo hasta que llegó el día en que debía presentarle a sus hermanos.

Link ya se podía imaginar las reacciones: rodando los ojos, sonriendo burlones o ni le pescarían, Vaati sería la tercera pareja que llevaría a casa. Y aun si fuera la tercera, sentía los nervios como si fuera la primera. Lo único que quería era que se llevaran bien. Entraron a casa tomados de la mano. Llamó a sus hermanos y los presentó—. Les presento a mi pareja, Vaati. Vaati ellos son Rojo, Azul y Violeta —señalaba a medida que los nombraba.

—¡Qué… muchacho… lindo! —los tres Links miraron a Vio, Azul y Rojo perplejos y Verde molesto. El Link morado se sintió bastante atraído con sólo verlo.

—Sí, pero es mío —masculla Verde.

—Ni que te lo fuera a robar, Verde —sonríe burlón antes de estrecharle la mano—. Puedes llamarme Vio.

—Hola, encantado —le siguió Rojo con su adorable sonrisa. Ese día Link había planeado que Vaati se quedaría a cenar, sus hermanos intentaban conversar con él para conocerlo mejor, le hacían preguntas como qué le gustaba, de donde venía y bueno, Rojo y Vio se vieron fascinados cuando dijo que en realidad, era un minish. Link notó que su hermano calmado se mostraba cada vez más encantado con su pareja, por un momento sospechó que inconscientemente se lo quería robar.

Una vez que el brujo se fue, Link permaneció sentado en la mesa un rato más con sus hermanos, hablando—. ¿Qué les pareció?

—¿Se puede pedir opinión por una pareja? —cuestiona con tono burlón Azul mientras levanta una ceja—. Lo único que puedo decir es _a ver si duras con él_.

—Ojalá no dures —comenta Vio antes de darle un sorbo a su té. Link frunció el entrecejo ante dicho comentario, su sospecha fue confirmada: su hermano se lo quería robar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —masculla fingiendo una sonrisa.

—No creo que ambos sean compatibles, déjamelo a mí —Verde niega con la cabeza—. ¡Pero, Verde, Es Un Minish! ¡UN MINISH!

—Confórmate con que sea tu cuñado.

—Si es que llega a cuñado —roda los ojos Azul antes de reír.

—¿Por qué son tan negativos?

—No es que seamos negativos, Verde —habla Rojo—. Es que… Vaati es tu tercera pareja y nos da ese mismo presentimiento que con Zelda y Malon.

—¡Arsh! ¡Me voy a dormir! —Se levanta de la silla y se dirige a su habitación molesto, ¡Vaya ánimos le daba sus hermanos! A ellos no les gustarían que él dijera eso de sus futuras parejas. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y tanteando prendió el velador. Se sacó la ropa para luego ponerse su pijama, luego se acostó y apagó el velador. Permaneció un rato pensando, comenzó a sentir sueño a medida que entraba en calor y antes de quedar dormido sintió un brazo rodearle la cintura. Se dio la vuelta y prendió el velador. Nadie. No había absolutamente nadie a su lado. Volvió a apagar el velador. Ya no era de extrañarle debido a que comenzó a sentir ese abrazo desde que entró a la adolescencia, hasta había veces donde sentía que le acariciaban el cabello. Las primeras veces se había asustado mas luego aquello comenzó a sentirse reconfortante. Le hacía sentir que no estaba solo.

Nunca fue capaz de contárselo a alguien porque creía que lo tacharían de loco, ni tampoco se puso a pensar demasiado en ello.

Una noche, Link había invitado a Vaati a dormir en su casa, obviamente dormiría junto a él. Mientras Verde se encontraba en el baño, Rojo hablaba con el brujo, Azul miraba cansino el techo no viendo la hora de dormir y Vio aprovechaba a leer unas páginas de su libro antes de que el velador fuera apagado. Link salió del baño y caminó directo hacia la cama. En eso, Vaati se levantó.

—Apaga el velador si quieres, iré al baño —dijo. Rojo se acomodó en su cama, Vio dejó su libro sobre su mesita de noche y Verde apagó el velador. Los cuatro permanecieron despiertos por unos minutos esperando la llegada de Morfeo. Vaati abre la puerta del baño y la cierra. Unos segundos después, Link siente un brazo rodearle su cintura y una barbilla apoyarse en su cabeza.

—¡Je, Qué tierno eres, Vaati! —comenta con una tierna sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —pregunta el brujo, la sonrisa de Link se borró al escucharlo algo lejos—. ¿Dónde estás, Link?

—Aquí —se dio media vuelta para prender el velador dándose cuenta así que el estúpido brujo se había acostado en la cama de Azul.

—Perdona —ríe el peli morado en lo que se levanta para dirigirse a la otra cama.

—Te equivocaste, Vaati. La próxima recuerda que mi cama está aquí —Vio palmeó su cama seguido de una sonrisa coqueta. La respuesta del brujo no fue más que una risa nerviosa.

—Basta, Vio.

Link se acomodó haciendo lugar para el brujo, quien se encargó ésta vez de apagar el velador. Luego de eso, Link fue el primero en quedarse dormido y el primero en despertar al amanecer. Toma asiento en su cama y se percata de que su brujo no estaba durmiendo a su lado sino al lado de Vio y para colmo, éste último lo estaba abrazando. Verde se enoja, se levanta de su cama, agarra una almohada y comienza a pegarles a ambos con ella. Vio se quejó saliendo de la modorra; Vaati sólo abrió los ojos, a juzgar por su confusión parecía que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba siquiera.

—¿¡Se Puede Saber Qué Rayos Hacen Los Dos Ahí Y Así!? —bramó despertando a Rojo y a Azul. Vio toma asiento y se refriega los ojos.

—Es que lo ví tan solo en el suelo y no pude resistirme —responde entre bostezo.

—¡Tú! ¡Con mucho gusto te respondo! —Vaati agarra su almohada y se la tira a Verde dejándolo perplejo—. ¡Ayer Me Tiraste Tres Veces De La Cama! —le habló con molestia mientras lo señalaba—. Si no querías que durmiera contigo al menos me hubieras invitado a dormir en el sofá.

—¡Sí, Verde! —el Link calmado frunce el entrecejo divertido mientras abraza al peli morado—. O al menos, lo hubieras dejado dormir conmigo —dicho eso, Link volvió a pegarles con la almohada; Vaati intenta cubrirse con las manos y en eso, Link nota que en una de las palmas de sus manos estaba cortada. Era un corte que le indicaba que todavía era reciente. Link deja la almohada de lado para agarrar su mano herida.

—¿Qué te sucedió? —el brujo arquea las cejas sorprendido, mueve las sábanas donde notan una mancha de sangre. Link estuvo en lo correcto al pensar que se trataba de una herida reciente. Escudriña su herida seriamente, luego levanta la mirada hacia por arriba de la cabeza de Link con la misma seriedad—. ¿Qué sucede? —cuestiona. Vaati responde con un _Nada _mientras desvía la mirada.

—Ven a lavarte la mano —el calmado se encargó de buscar el botiquín mientras el peli morado obedecía. Link frunció el entrecejo, estaba molesto y juró hablar con Vio de que dejara de ser tan cariñoso con su pareja más tarde.

—Verde —Azul toma asiento en su cama y se estira—. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Zelda y Malon te miraron de la misma forma?

Eso desconcertó al líder, tenía razón. Link ya ha tenido dos parejas anteriormente, tuvo lindos momentos con Zelda y Malon; y sin entenderlo, ambas decidieron terminar con él. Nunca supo el por qué ni ellas querían decírselo. Sin embargo, antes de que ambas terminaran, solían mirar por sobre su cabeza, las dos dibujaron una mueca de miedo y luego, se fueron. Por ese motivo sus hermanos no esperaban que su próxima pareja fuera duradera, decían que tal vez le cayó una especie de maldición pero como Link no creía en eso, nunca se hizo atender con un curandero para averiguarlo.

Desde ese día, Vaati se comportaba completamente indiferente con él, dejó de mirarlo y de hasta dirigirle las palabras. Se acercó más a su hermano morado. Y luego terminó la relación. Link detestó a Vio en ese entonces, pensaba que se lo había robado pero más de una vez el brujo le confirmaba que fue por otro motivo que rompió la relación.

—Seré sincero contigo, Link. No quería terminar la relación pero ya tienes a alguien que cada día se desespera al no poder demostrarte sus sentimientos hacia ti. Amenazará a cualquiera que entre en tu vida y se hará notar de una forma u otra hasta que te percates de él.

—No entiendo de qué me estás hablando —Vaati lo lleva hacia el templo del bosque, donde se halla el Espejo Oscuro. La princesa Zelda estaba esperándolo ahí también. De repente, La princesa cierra los ojos, lleva sus manos a su pecho y sus cabellos comienzan a moverse.

—Apoya la mano —habla el brujo y Link obedece. Apoya su mano sobre el espejo concentrándose en su reflejo. De repente, sale una mano y se entrelaza con la de Verde, éste se asusta y retrocede.

—Ah… —suspira la princesa—. Link, no tengas miedo, ayúdalo a salir —sonríe débil mientras vuelve a repetir la misma acción, estaba usando su fuerza para ello. El rubio asiente y vuelve a obedecer, vuelve a apoyar ambas manos sobre el espejo esperando que se entrelazaran con aquellas manos otra vez. Cuando eso sucedió, miró a Vaati.

—Ayúdalo a salir —le dijo. Link inspiró hondo y tiró hacia él. De ese espejo salió un par de brazos, otro cuerpo, idéntico a él pero diferente a la vez. Sus cabellos eran morados pero más oscuro que el de Vaati, su vestimenta era igual al de un soldado de Hyrule pero color negro. Link soltó las manos y ese cuerpo tomó asiento de rodillas, con la cabeza baja, luego cae al suelo dormido. Los cabellos de Zelda dejan de moverse, ella abre los ojos y vuelve a dibujar una sonrisa débil.

—No entiendo… ¿Quién es él? ¿Qué está pasando?.

—Él es Shadow Link. Según él, dice que lo conoces —responde la princesa mientras Vaati se acerca al mencionado para cargarlo. Link intenta recordarlo. No le sonaba para nada su nombre.

—No recuerdo a ningún Shadow Link.

—Link, ¿Alguna vez sentiste que alguien te abrazaba o te seguía o te protegía? —pregunta el brujo a lo que el rubio asiente—. Era él quien lo hacía. Siempre ha estado contigo cuidándote y amándote… Todo éste tiempo no sabía cómo comunicarse contigo —Link continuaba sin entender—. Las razones por las que tus parejas terminan contigo es por él, nos amenazaba si te robábamos de su vida. Tenía miedo de perderte y como te he dicho anteriormente, se desesperaba al no poder demostrarte todo lo que sentía.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es una sombra, tu sombra —responde Zelda—. Hay dos mundos en éste mundo, el de la luz y el de las sombras y él pertenece en ese— observa el espejo—. Y éste espejo conecta a ambos —mira a Link y le brinda una sonrisa—. Tú lo eres todo para él, Link. Por eso estamos aquí, para que ambos lo ayudáramos a salir de la obscuridad y pueda, por fin, ser feliz contigo.

Link vuelve a observar al niño en brazos de Vaati y lo recuerda.

Recordó su infancia, recordó que jugaba a la pelota con sus hermanos, en eso Azul había dado una fuerte patada a la pelota para presumir qué tan alto podía tirarla. Y terminó cayendo en el jardín de entrada de una mansión abandonada. Luego el cobarde huyó porque no quería entrar a ese lugar. Verde había sido el corajudo en entrar a dicha mansión notando que la pelota ya no estaba en el jardín, sin embargo en ningún momento pensó que pudo haber sido un fantasma. Entró a la mansión y curioseó por todas las habitaciones, algunas contenían muebles viejos llenos de polvo.  
En una de las habitaciones encontró a un niño sentado en un rincón, el niño de cabellos morados y vestimenta negra; él sostenía la pelota, no la quiso devolver al principio porque era su única diversión. Entonces, Link le prometió que jugarían juntos si se lo devolvía; el niño acepta sin cambiar su mueca de tristeza. En lo que caminaban hacia la salida, le comentaba que esa mansión era como una prisión para él, que no tenía amigos y que le temía mucho a la luz al menos que deba salir acompañado. Link se ofreció a acompañarlo y cuando ambos lograron salir de la mansión, el niño desapareció ante sus ojos. Link nunca se asustó, simplemente le pareció extraño. Volvió a entrar para buscarlo pero nunca más volvió a verlo, ni dentro ni fuera de la mansión hasta ahora.

Por más que tuviera curiosidad, nunca buscó una explicación sobre ello, lo dejó pasar, ya no le importa. Ahora era un hylian feliz con alguien que siempre ha estado a su lado.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_**¡Tercer Remake finalizado! ¡Yaaay!**_

_**Estoy enferma, por eso estoy subiendo seguido. No tengo ganas de nada, sólo escribir xD**_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado uvuh**_


	5. 04: Caperucita Zelda (Dark LinksxZelda)

_**Esta vez no habrá Remake sino uno nuevo UvU**_

_**Siempre me dio y me dará pena subir fanfics así, lo admito. Pero bueno, unos lemmons no hace mal a nadie, ¿Verdad? xD**_

—_**Ship: **__Dark Link x Toon Zelda x Toon Dark Link. Dark Link de Twilight Princess, Toon Dark Link de FSA, Toon Zelda de Minish Cap._

—_**Advertencia: **__Para mayores de 18 años uvur. Lemmon._

* * *

_**Caperucita Zelda**_

_Zelda se encuentra en la entrada del Bosque Perdido, su rostro reflejaba indiferencia cuando lo cierto es que por dentro moría de miedo. Se cubrió con su capa color rosita cuando el viento frío comenzaba a chocar en la nuca. Y esperó. No podía creer dónde estaba parada, todo había pasado tan rápido y todo pudo haber sido mejor pero no, su desesperación la llevó a cometer esa desición. _

_Se juraba que éste día sería la última vez que vea aquél lobo y rezaba para que esto no volviera a suceder._

_Pero ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?_

_**~o~ ~o~**_

_Su padre había enfermado, y en un mal momento donde estaban a punto de sufrir una crisis económica. Zelda había contado las rupias, si sus cálculos no le fallaba, bastaría con comprar las dos medicinas y sobrevivir hasta el siguiente mes; sólo tenía que tratar de ahorrar. _

_Sin embargo, nada fue así. Agarró las rupias justas para luego salir a comprar los medicamentos para su padre mas durante el camino, un par de lobos de cabellos blancos y piel oscura la sorprendieron para robarle su canasta. _

_Ella regresó a su casa con el corazón en la garganta, le inundaba el miedo de salir de casa; pero ella era hija única, no podría darse el lujo de pedirle a otro que hiciera el mandado. Su padre era la única familia que le quedaba. Volvió a agarrar rupias, su mohín de preocupación podía notarse de lejos una vez terminado de contar y llegar a la conclusión de que ya no estaba segura de si llegarían hasta fin de mes. «Padre, si esto te hubiera pasado en un mejor momento…»; se lamenta volviendo a salir de su casa._

_Tomó otro camino al regresar a su casa y aun así tuvo la desdicha de volver a ser robada por el mismo par de lobos. Zelda se dejó llevar por sus emociones, los maldijo en voz alta muy enojada y luego, cayó de rodillas rompiendo a llorar._

_Uno de los lobos, el mayor, se acercó a ella y al ver lo muy hermosa que era supo que debía aprovechar ésta oportunidad. Zelda le contó sobre su padre y que ya no tenía rupias para comprar otros pares de medicamentos. El lobo mostró compasión mientras por dentro sonreía con malicia, le prometió devolverle los medicamentos a cambio de un favor, de paso prometió darle rupias suficiente para llegar al siguiente mes. Zelda cegada por su desesperación, aceptó._

… … …

_El reloj daba las tres de la madrugada, los rayos y los truenos anunciaban la llegada de una tormenta; la rubia observa a su padre dormir plácidamente. Por un lado se siente muy aliviada por él y por el otro, sentía que estaba en problemas… pero no tenía otra opción: necesitaba los medicamentos y necesitaba rupias._

_Se para y sale de la habitación del mayor cerrando la puerta tras de sí intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible, luego se dirige hacia la puerta de entrada; opta por observar por la ventana para comprobar si había llegado. Ahí estaba, de pie a unos pasos de su casa. La rubia suspira sintiendo miedo._

_Abre la puerta cautelosamente y comienza a hacerle señas al oji rubí para que entrara. El lobo accede, entra y la sigue hasta su habitación. Ella cierra la puerta tras de sí._

—_No debemos hacer ruido, mi padre no debe saber nada de esto. ¿De acuerdo? —el muchacho asiente—. Y espero no estés mintiendo con respecto a tu trato —frunce levemente el entrecejo y aun así llegó a parecerle adorable al lobo._

—_Por supuesto que no, preciosa~ —sonríe con lascivia, mete la mano dentro de su bolsillo y saca una bolsita de tela color marrón. Se lo entrega a Zelda y toma asiento en la cama, ella lo abre encontrándose con el otro par de medicamentos que había comprado y con varias rupias; los contó y suspiró aliviada, tenía esperanzas de que con esa cantidad podría llegar a fin de mes—. Bien, ahora tu parte, linda…~ Apúrate, estoy impaciente —Zelda guardó la bolsita en su mesita de noche, luego se dirige al muchacho con una mirada nerviosa._

—_Esto, yo… —comienza a jugar con sus dedos desviando la mirada—. Nunca he hecho esto, no sé qué debo hacer ni cómo debo empezar —con eso dicho, el lobo ensanchó su sonrisa._

—_De acuerdo —se para—. Siéntate y haz lo que te diga —la chica asiente y obedece, estaba nerviosa, sus piernas estaban temblando. Observó que el mayor se puso en frente de ella, vio que con una mano levantó su túnica y con la otra bajó su calza junto a su ropa interior dejando a la vista su hombría; Zelda desvía la mirada y respira agitada. Tenía ganas de salir de la habitación corriendo hacia donde su padre, sin embargo recuerda que es por él que está en ésta situación—. Abre la boca —ordena, con una mano mueve la cabeza de la joven hacia el frente como si la obligara a mirar su intimidad y con la otra, sostiene dicha hombría ya ansiosa de penetrar su boca._

_Ella cerró los ojos y abrió un poco la boca, mas abrió los ojos de par en par sintiendo que se ahogaba cuando aquél estúpido le encajó toda su intimidad de golpe. Volvió a cerrar sus ojitos, era una sensación muy fea para ella. Bien sabía que no podría librarse tan fácil debido a que las manos de Dark Link sostenían ambos lados de su cabeza y era él quién la obligaba a moverla de adelante hacia atrás una y otra vez. Y lo peor es que él también se movía. Zelda cerró un poco sus labios haciendo que rozaran todo el glande al meter y sacar y eso le encantó a Dark. De no ser porque esto debía permanecer en silencio ya estaría gimiendo, no le quedaba otra opción de morderse los labios._

_La velocidad con la que penetraba la boca de la joven le dio a entender que se había estado aguantando toda la tarde. Se le hacía muy eterno, su mandíbula ya se estaba cansando y Dark Link parecía querer continuar por más tiempo; tal vez ella se estaba cansando rápido pues, no lo sabía. No tenía idea de qué tanto tendría que durar esto. Había pasado unos eternos minutos y Zelda ya no daba más, quería cerrar su boca de una vez; de repente, Dark vuelve a encajar toda su hombría con la diferencia de que ésta vez así permaneció, quieto, temblando, dejando escapar su fluido dentro de su boca. La rubia por otro lado, sentía que se asfixiaba, rasguñó las manos del mayor desesperada para que lo sacara de una vez. _

_Dark exhala un profundo suspiro y saca su miembro de la boca, la rubia tose y se limpia la boquita; no iba a negar que aquello le molestó sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, tenía que complacerlo en todo._

_Dark le saca el camisón a la rubia, la deja en ropa interior, las cuales todavía tenían un diseño infantil. Eso lo dejó perplejo debido a que no tenía idea de cuántos años tenía la pequeña y al segundo, dejó de importarle. Quiso hacerla suya y ya, sin importarle su edad. La empuja sutilmente hasta que cae a la cama, le abre las piernas mientras se acomoda en ella y a continuación, comienza a frotar su miembro sobre la intimidad de Zelda, claro que aún con su ropa interior puesta. Si fuera por él, ya se la estaría cogiendo pero tenía que esperar a que se humedeciera primero. A pesar de que Dark se abstenía de gemir, su respiración fuerte y agitada delataba cuánto estaba disfrutando esto mientras que Zelda no hacía más que unas muequitas de dolor. _

_Al notar que la joven tardaba en humedecer, Dark se hizo a un lado para comenzar a toquetear aquella zona. Le había costado pero una vez pudo sentir que Zelda ya se encontraba húmeda, volvió a acomodarse en ella para volver a frotar ambos miembros. Ésta vez, Zelda no sentía dolor, lo que le había parecido extraño._

—_Todavía… todavía no te follo y ya te siento deliciosa —murmura haciendo que Zelda desvíe la mirada avergonzada—. ¡Uuf! ¡Pagaría hasta mis ahorros con tal de tener más noches así contigo!_

—_No… No por favor._

—_Te estaría haciendo un favor, pagarías los medicamentos de tu padre a cambio de que seas mi zorrita —Zelda no sabía qué decir, sentía que su cabeza le estaba comenzando a dar vueltas y no le dejaba pensar con claridad._

—_Eso sonó feo —Dark sonríe, se acerca a ella y le planta un beso en la mejilla._

—_Serás mi caperucita rosa entonces —vuelve a acomodarse para comenzar a correr la ropa interior—. Por cierto, no me vengas con tus cosas sobre las mujeres, no me haré responsable si quedas embarazada. ¿Entendiste? —la rubia asiente. Dark mete un dedo dentro de su vagina, Zelda quiere quejarse pero debe evitar hacerlo. Al sacar el dedo, el mayor nota un poco de sangre lo que le da a entender que la niña todavía era virgensita. Sin embargo, su hombría ya estaba ansiosa, ya deseaba entrar en ella y penetrarla sin piedad. Y eso hizo, no metió ni un segundo ni un tercer dedo sino su hombría._

_Zelda cubrió su boca con ambas manos conteniéndose las ganas de lanzar un grito, sus ojos empiezan a lagrimear en lo que sentía su cuerpo moverse al ritmo de las embestidas brutas que recibía; es tan pequeña de cuerpo y delicada que podía moverse con facilidad. Y para el lado de Dark, debía admitir que le encantaba lo estrecha que era y la manera que apretaba su miembro lo estaba volviendo loco. Se inclinó un poco y apoyó las manos en la cama, a cada lado de los hombros de la pequeña; desvió la mirada hacia los pechitos, los cuales bailaban a dicho ritmo. Con una mano bajó el sostén, luego bajó su cabeza con la intención de succionar y chupar esos pezones rosaditos._

_Pasaron otros minutos eternos para Zelda, ya no sabía de cuánto tiempo estaban llevando. Dark sacó su hombría y movió a la rubia haciéndola cambiar de posición, la puso boca abajo, levantó un poco su cola y volvió a introducir su miembro en su vagina. Esta vez fue sutil, entró y salió lentamente… para luego entrar a lo bruto. La pequeña cierra sus ojos con fuerza y aprieta los labios aguantando los dolores como podía. El mayor se mantuvo así por unos minutos, y luego volvió a las embestidas brutas y agresivas—. Diosas, Diosas, Diosas —masculla en voz baja embistiendo con más fuerza._

—_Ay —Zelda lanzó un quejido bien bajo pero suficientemente audible para el peliblanco, fue suficiente para excitarlo más. Las ganas de darles unas fuertes nalgadas no le faltaba al mayor, y lo haría si tuviera el derecho de hacer ruido. Tuvo que conformarse con lo que hacía. Para suerte de Zelda, Dark ya estuvo en sus últimos, dio sus últimas fuertes embestidas provocando que el sonido del choque de sus pieles fueran inevitables. Los salvó la lluvia y los truenos. Y llegó el momento donde Zelda sintió el líquido cálido dentro de ella y las embestidas de Dark ralentizándose más y más hasta quedar quieto, luego sacó su miembro de ella y eso la alivió._

—_Eso… estuvo maravilloso —comenta mientras observa a Zelda mamar su hombría lentamente una vez más -bajo su orden, claro está-. Le acaricia el cabello—, ya me dieron ganas de volver a verte mañana—._

—_Por favor, no gastes todas tus rupias en mí —dejó de mamar para decirle eso, definitivamente a ella no le había agradado la idea._

—_Soy capaz… suficiente —alejó su miembro de su boca para frotarse—. Cierra los ojos, cariño —la rubia obedece—. Si mañana vas al bosque, te pagaré el doble —un poco de semen salió de su hombría, en seguida los dejó caer sobre el rostro ajeno—, piénsalo… a las cuatro ya estaré merodeando por el lugar donde te hemos robado por segunda vez._

—_Hum… Déjame pensarlo —se limpia el rostro desviando la mirada._

_Dark y Zelda se vistieron, ella le abrió la puerta y él salió. Ella se tomó un baño, luego se fue a su cama a pensar en la propuesta que le había comentado el lobo hasta quedarse dormida._

_**~o~ ~o~**_

_Y aquí estaba, esperándolo. Si le pagaba el doble entonces ella ya podría respirar tranquila sabiendo que llegará bien hasta el fin del mes, sólo deseaba que esto no se hiciera eterno y le fuera menos doloroso._

—_Oh~ has venido, creí que no lo harías~ —Zelda se dio la vuelta encontrándose con Dark, su sonrisa y el movimiento de su cola le indicaba que estaba feliz de verla—. ¡Cuánto me alegro! ¡No tienes idea! —apoya su mano en su espalda—. Ven, vamos a mi casa —la rubia lo mira desconfiada—. ¿Por qué esa carita, preciosa?_

—_Voy a volver a mi casa, ¿Cierto?_

—_Por supuesto, sólo pienso pagarte, cogerte y ya, acompañarte a tu casa._

—_«¡Podrías ser un poco más romántico!»_

_Llegaron a una casa humilde, Zelda entró y Dark la guió hasta su habitación; al entrar la rubia quedó perpleja y en shock pues su hermano, Toon Dark Link –quien podría tener la misma edad de Zelda- también estaba ahí… sentado en la cama como si los estuviera esperando._

—_Eeh…_

—_Mi hermano se quiere unir._

—_¡No me comentaste nada de esto! _

—_Tranquila —Dark la agarra del brazo y la obliga a tomar asiento—. Quedamos en pagarte el triple. Ahora obedece —farfulla dándose a entender que estaba impaciente._

_Y otra vez, Zelda tuvo la sensación de estar ahogándose; no importaba si su mandíbula se cansaba tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de aguantar hasta el atardecer. Toon Dark la acostó en la cama después de desnudarla, le ordenó a juntar sus pechitos para poder penetrar entre ellos y mientras el menor se encargaba de eso, el mayor ya se estaba encargando de su intimidad._

_La diferencia con la noche anterior era que esta vez los gritos, los gemidos y las nalgadas no faltaron, ni tampoco la brusquedad. Eran brutos con sus embestidas._

_Toon Dark se había alejado de Zelda, y Dark comenzó a introducir su miembro lentamente en ella, aplicando lo de la noche anterior… saliendo lento y entrando bruscamente._

—_¡Ah! ¡AAHH! —esta vez la rubia no callaba, si debía quejarse o gritar de dolor lo hacía sin dudar._

—_Grita, zorrita, me encanta escucharte así~ —habla el mayor en lo que realizaba dicho movimiento; Toon Dark sólo se dedicaba a mirar y a masturbarse esperando por su turno. La rubia no podría concentrarse por lo que no respondía a lo que escuchaba. Después de estar a ese ritmo por unos minutos, se inclinó hacia Zelda hasta apoyar ambos dorsos desnudos entre sí y comenzó a moverse, sus movimientos no era rápidos ahora pero sí bien profundo; apenas comenzó aumentar la velocidad cuando el placer lo estaba inundando de a poco. La brusquedad también aumentaba, tanto así que hasta la cama se movía al mismo ritmo. No sólo su movimiento se enfocaba en su cintura sino en toda su persona en sí, dejando a la rubia sin escape y hasta sin oxígeno si así podría decirse. _

_La rubia exhalaba unos suaves gemidos llegando a suspiros, no estaba disfrutando esto, no sentía placer sino dolor; ya ni entendía el por qué decían que no hacer esto se estaría perdiendo lo mejor de su vida. Lo que sí sentía era que algo en ella estaba cambiando, ya no se estaba sintiendo una niña y eso, en cierta parte, le dolía. _

_Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba sentada sobre Toon Dark. Él la había abrazado por la cintura y otra vez, su mueca de dolor volvió, ¿Y es que no podrían ser, al menos, suaves con sus embestidas? A ambos le encantaban las muecas de dolor de Zelda, coincidían en que les encantaban cuando la víctima se sentía forzada._

—_¡AAAH! ¡Detente, por favor! ¡Detente! —suplicaba. Pero sus oídos hacían caso omiso, ellos continuaron hasta quedar satisfecho. Toon Dark fue el primero en acabar— «Uno menos» —pensó, sólo tenía que complacerlo mamando su hombría para finalizar pero no contó en que mientras ella realizaba tal acto, Dark se encargaría de su vagina. Ésta vez no fue como la noche anterior, ambos tenían total control sobre ella; no supo cómo hizo para aguantar recibir por ambas zonas a la vez pero fue una experiencia que no le gustaría volver a pasar. _

_Simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, prometiéndose internamente que sería la última vez que volvería a hacer esto._

_Los dos acabaron dentro de Zelda, se sintió asqueada y a pesar de que le permitieron tomar un baño antes de irse se negó a hacerlo. Simplemente se vistió lo más rápido posible y le pidió al mayor que la acompañara._

—_¡Me hiciste pasar una tarde grandiosa! —comenta en lo que le entrega la paga—. Me gustaría que tuvieras crisis económica más seguido —añade con una sonrisa picarona. En cierta parte, la rubia se sintió un poco ofendida._

—_No, por favor. Olvídalo —la sonrisa del mayor se fue borrando de a poco—. No me gusta esto y así pasara por otra situación parecida, preferiría arreglármela de otra manera sin tener que perder mi dignidad. _

—_Pero…_

—_Nada —comienza a ponerse firme—. Como vuelvan a robarme y a hacerme esto otra vez, me veré obligada a poner guardias aquí. Buenas noches —comienza a alejarse mientras escuchaba al mayor decir "Comenzabas a caerme bien". Sin embargo, se abstuvo de responder ante ello y continuar su rumbo hacia su casa._

… … …

—¡Ah! ¡Soy tan tonta! —comenta la princesa apenas despierta gracias al despertador—. ¡Por Diosas, Zelda, es sólo un sueño! —se regaña a sí misma llevándose una mano a la frente—. La primera vez que sueño con mi hermoso Dark y no lo disfruto —hace un pucherito. Suspira y se levanta para alistarse. Una vez lista, sale del castillo rumbo hacia el colegio acompañada de su amigo de la infancia.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

_**Dark no era nada más ni nada menos que el crush de Toon Zelda xD Hace mucho no escribo un lemmon y siento que perdí el ritmo… Aún sí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Les prometo que el próximo DarkxZelda será más tiernito xD**_

_**Ahora que lo pienso… Ya tengo Caperucita Zelda, Caperucita Azul y Caperucita Vio… Falta Verde… me preguntó quién será su lobo…**_


	6. 05: WhatsApp (Link, Zelda, Shadow)

_**Me había olvidado de éste one-shot, recuerdo que quise hacer uno cursi pero no me salió xD. Sé que la mayoría no les gusta que se narre a lo…Script, ¿era así? Pero es que se trata de conversaciones de Whatsapp uvu.**_

_**Disfruten**_

_**Pareja: **__Ninguna._

_**Personajes: **__Link (Verde), Zelda (Imagino a la de Minish Cap xD), Shadow Link._

* * *

_**~WhatsApp~**_

_23 de febrero_

_00:20 a.m_

**Zelda: **Link. A ti también te cayó pesado el refresco y las papas fritas.

**Link: **¡Uf! ¡Sí! No he podido dormir ni en toda la noche.  
…

¿Cómo lo supiste? O.O

**Zelda: **Perdón, fue una pregunta en realidad xD

Pero…

Se enfermó Shadow Link, me enfermé yo y faltabas tú.

Papá dice que habrá esta vencido.

**Link: **Lo mismo dijo el mío. Debemos fijarnos la fecha del vencimiento para la próxima.

**Zelda: **Sí u.u Link, ¿Crees que podamos salir el fin de semana?

**Link: **Claro. ¿Por qué no? :)

**Zelda: **¡Yay! Entonces, mañana organizamos. ¿Sí?

**Link:** De acuerdo.

**Zelda: **Por cierto, ¿Te acuerdas que me pediste una foto para ponerlo en la agenda?

Ya me tomé algunas. ¿Quieres verlas? Uvu

**Link: **Sí, Sí *w*

**Shadow: **baia baia xD pasa el pack.

**Zelda: **Creí que estábamos en privado :'v

No te metas, Shadow.

Además son fotos normales e_e

**Shadow: **¿En serio no viste el nombre del grupo?

Creo que necesitas anteojos, princesita.

**Zelda: **El grupo se llama LINK ÒoÓ

**Shadow:** ¿Por qué será? No sé, tal vez porque hay muchos Links.

Hablando de Links… ¿Y Vio? ¿Por qué no me responde los mensajes? U_U

**Link: **Vio y Rojo fueron con papá al campamento.

Obviamente no hay internet.

**Shadow: **¿Y tú?

**Link: **Azul y yo nos quedamos en casa del abuelo.

**Shadow: **¿Y cuándo volverá? :c

**Link: **El sábado.

**Shadow: **¡No puedo aguantar tantooooo!

**Zelda: **¿Para qué?

**Shadow: **Le tengo chismes ewe

**Zelda:** Sí, claro ewe.

**Shadow: **¡Por el amor de las Diosas! ¡Sólo somos amigos! è_é

**Link: **¿Qué les pasa a ustedes hoy? xD

Están algo tóxicos.

**Shadow: **¡Es Zelda! ¡Me acusa de ser gay! :'v

**Azul: **Verde…

**Link: **Es lo que pasa cuando tienes un mejor amigo inseparable xD

¿Qué?

**Shadow: **Pero cansa -_-

¿Qué de qué?

**Link: **No fue para ti, Shadow. Fue para Azul.

**Zelda:** O.O ¿Azul?

Entre tantas conversaciones no lo he visto xD

**Azul:** Verde…

**Link: **¿Qué?

**Zelda: **Que no he visto a Azul entre tantas conversaciones.

**Link: **Tú no, Zelda.

Azul, ¿Qué quieres?

**Shadow: **Debe estar escribiéndote en privado, tonto.

**Azul: **¿No escuchas esos ruidos?

**Link: **¿Qué ruidos?

Espera, voy a sacarme los auriculares.

**Shadow: **No he dicho nada sobre ruidos ._.

**Link: **Le estoy hablando a Azul.

**Shadow: **¡Háblale en privado, bobo!

**Link:** ¿Para qué si está hablando aquí?

No escucho nada, Azul.

**Zelda: **._.

**Shadow: **._.

**Link: **¿Qué les pasa?

¿Por qué esas caritas?

**Zelda:** ¿En serio está hablando aquí?

No lo veo ._.

**Shadow: **Ni yo.

**Link: **No jodan -_-

**Zelda: **Es en serio, Link.

No veo a Azul en éste grupo.

**Azul: **¿Lo escuchaste?

_Shadow ha enviado una foto_

**Shadow: **¿Lo ves?

**Link: **O_O

¡Pero si está hablando!

¡Hasta acaba de preguntar si lo escuché!

**Zelda: **¿Qué cosa, Link?

**Link: **No sé… Iré a preguntarle.

Ya vuelvo.

**Zelda: **Está bien :c

**Shadow: **Diría que debe ser un problema de red…

Pero de ser así

Tampoco recibiríamos los mensajes de Link.

**Zelda: **Es cierto :/

¡SHADOW! ¿Puedes decirle a Vaati que DEJE DE HACERME SPAM?

**Shadow: **Soy yo xDD

**Zelda: **¡BASTAAAAA!

**Shadow: **Nop xDDDD

**Zelda: **Espera, ¿Te prestó su celular?

**Shadow: **Sí xD Se fue a visitar a su maestro.

Pero como no hay internet, no se lo lleva.

**Azul: **._.

**Shadow: **Ahora sí te veo.

**Zelda: **Hola Azul :3

**Azul: **Soy Verde ._.

Azul está muy dormido.

Y por lo que estoy viendo…

No ha mandado ni un solo mensaje.

**Shadow: **No lo hagas a propósito xD

Estaré solo ésta noche

Y no quiero sentir miedo :'v

¡Deja de bromear, Verde!

**Link: **¡No estoy bromeando!

¡Sabemos bien que todos los Links le tememos a los fantasmas!

**Azul: **Alguien está subiendo por las escaleras.

**Link: **¿Qué rayos?

¿Cómo rayos puedes mandar un mensaje si tengo tu celular en mis manos, Azul?

**Zelda: **Link, me estás asustando.

**Shadow: **Vamos, eres el héroe :v

**Link: **No traje mi espada.

**Shadow: **¿Qué te dice?

_Azul ha enviado una foto_

**Link: **Acaba de enviar una foto…

De mi abuelo durmiendo…

**Shadow: **¿Seguro que no es Azul?

**Link: **Tengo su celular en mis manos.

_Zelda ha enviado un audio._

**Shadow: **Bueno, sí está dormido.

Porque dudo que te hubiera dejado agarrar su celular xD.

**Link: **No te entiendo, Zelda.

Creo que tu micrófono está mal otra vez.

**Zelda: **¿De qué hablas, Link? O.O

**Link: **Del audio que me mandaste.

**Shadow: **¿Qué audio?

**Zelda: **No te he enviado ningún audio O.O

**Link: **Zelda, no te burles de mí, por favor.

**Zelda: **Link, yo también le temo a los fantasmas. No me burlaría de ti sobre esto.

**Shadow: **Mejor despierta a alguien :/

**Zelda: **Sí, haz eso.

**Link: **…Están en otra habitación…

¿Qué si salgo y encuentro al fantasma?

_Azul ha enviado una foto._

**Link: **Ahora envió una foto de la sala de estar.

¡Está cerca de mi habitación!

**Shadow: **¡Despierta a tu abuelo o a Azul!

¡Ya deja de asustarme!

**Link: **¿Cómo rayos puedo salir después de la foto que me mandaron?

_Shadow ha enviado un audio._

**Zelda: **¿Acaso está embrujada la casa de tu abuelo, Link?

**Link: **Bueno…

Él me contó una vez que hace años antes de que comprara la casa

Unas personas realizaron el juego de la copa.

Pero dijo que nunca pasó ni ha visto nada extraño.

Shadow, no pienso escuchar el audio.

**Shadow: **Tranquilo, soy yo ;)

**Link: **Vale.

**Zelda: **¿Qué audio?

**Link: **¡Maldita sea!

¡Esa no es tu voz, Shadow!

¡Basta!

**Shadow: **Ya vine :3

¿De qué hablas, Link?

¡No te he enviado nada!

¡Y no olvides que mi voz puede cambiar si me transformo en alguien!

_Azul ha enviado una foto._

**Link: **Acaba de enviar otra foto… de la puerta de mi cuarto…

Tengo miedo :'(

**Zelda: **¿Quieres que te llame para que estés tranquilo?

ÓvÒ

**Link: **Por favor :'(

…

No puedo escucharte, Zelda.

**Zelda: **Yo tampoco puedo…

**Shadow: **¡Qué extraño!

Intentaré de llamarte

**Link: **Sí :'(

No puedo escucharte, Shadow.

Ya no quiero estar aquí.

:'(

No quiero estar otra noche aquí.

**Shadow: **Vamos, Link.

Eres un héroe.

No está en ti actuar así xD

Zelda, voy a llamarte.

Quiero comprobar si es un problema de red o algo.

**Zelda: **Está bien.

Ya regresamos, Link.

Tranquilo

_Azul ha enviado una foto._

_02:50 a.m._

**Shadow: **Link.

Parece que es problema de tu celular.

Si no podemos escucharte…

No podríamos hacer nada.

**Zelda: **Lo intentaré una vez más.

_03:00 a.m._

**Zelda: **Link, responde por favor.

**Shadow: **¿Link?

¿Estás ahí?

**Zelda: **Link, estoy llamándote.

Responde.

_03:10 a.m._

**Zelda: **¿Link?

**Shadow: **Intenté llamarlo con el celular de Vaati pero no atiende.

Link, ya deja de asustarnos.

_03:20 a.m._

**Shadow: **¡LINK!

¡ATIENDE DE UNA VEZ!

**Zelda: **Por favor, Link :'(

_Link ha enviado una foto._

**Zelda:** ¿Qué es eso?

¿Es tu cuarto?

**Link:** Sí, ya pasó todo uvu.

**Shadow: **¿Seguro?

**Link:** Sí uvu  
Mejor voy a dormir.  
Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana.

**Zelda:** De acuerdo…

**Shadow:** Entonces…  
Nos vemos mañana

**Link:** Sí uvu.  
Nos vemos, los quiero.

**Zelda:** Y nosotros a ti.

_Link se ha desconectado_

**Shadow: **Todo esto fue extraño.

**Zelda: **Sí…

**Shadow: **¿Estás bien, Zelda?

**Zelda: **Sí, me iré a dormir.

Nos vemos.

**Shadow: **Nos vemos.

_23 de febrero._

_20:20 p.m._

**Shadow: **¿Zelda?

¿Tienes tiempo libre?

**Zelda: **¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Shadow: **¿Te gustaría escaparte del castillo un rato esta noche? ewe

**Zelda: **¿A dónde planeas ir?

**Shadow: **A ningún lado, sólo quiero pasear contigo.

**Zelda: **...

Está bien uvu

**Shadow: **Nos vemos a la medianoche en la puerta de tu castillo.

_23:40 p.m._

**Vio: **…

**Vaati: **Vio :D

¿Ya volviste del campamento?

Te tengo muchos chismes xD

**Vio: **¿Estás bien?

**Vaati: **Espera.

**Shadow: **Aquí estoy.

**Vio: **Ah, eras tú xD

Ya me había parecido extraño su reacción.

Espera…

¿Campamento?

¿De qué estás hablando?

**Azul: **._.

**Link: **._.

**Shadow: **Verde me dijo ayer que te fuiste de campamento con Rojo y papá.

**Vio: **No, no he salido de mi casa esta semana.

**Link:** Yo nunca dije eso.

**Zelda: **Es cierto, Link. Yo también leí ese mensaje.

¿Cómo estás?

Me dejaste preocupada toda la noche u.u

**Azul: **Sin ofender, pero parecen un par de locos por los mensajes de ayer.

**Shadow: **Locos…

Estábamos hablando con Verde.

Y tampoco me dejaste dormir.

**Link: **¿Cómo que no los dejé dormir?

**Shadow: **Nos decías que Azul te mandaba mensajes extraños.

**Zelda: **Que también te mandaba fotos y que nosotros "te enviábamos" audios.

**Azul: **Eso es imposible…

No tenemos luz desde antes de ayer ._.

**Vio: **Es cierto.

**Zelda: **._.

**Shadow: **Entonces…

¿Nadie se ha conectado ayer?

**Link: **Nadie ._.

**Zelda: **…

Shadow… ¿Podemos cancelar la salida?

Ya me dio miedo salir.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**¿Por qué soy así? :'v Espero que les haya gustado uvu.**_


End file.
